Some Things Aren't Seen
by BlackNo.1
Summary: Bellatrix is paying for her crimes and telling the truth about the war. Hermione is her investigator in a little over her head. I do not own any of these characters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Set in an AU Two years after the war ended: The war did happen, Voldemort is dead as well as Remus, Sirius and several others. Bellatrix survived as did Tonks.

Bellatrix sighed looking at the brown haired witch across the desk from her. The girl had entered the room an hour ago and they hadn't said much. The minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had ordered tea, Percy Weasley was taking notes. The girl, Hermione, Bellatrix remembered her. The night so long ago at her sister's home.

"I am not proud of what I did Ms. Granger." Bella said finally after several long minutes. "I did what I had to do at the time."

"You killed people Mrs. Lestrange-"

"Please, Ms. Black." Bellatrix said with a sad smile, "I never wanted to be a Lestrange."

Hermione was taken aback slightly. She had come to take Bellatrix's testimony, she waited for Bellatrix to answer the question. Bella played for a moment with a wrapper on a ginger candy in front of her.

"I don't expect you to understand Ms. Granger, you're being so young but perhaps you do." Bellatrix's eyes fell to the scar on Hermione's arm. She knew the witch had purposefully worn the short sleeved shirt to reveal the word Bellatrix has carved into her arm. "What one must do for the greater good."

Bellatrix had a hypnotic soothing voice. She did not look away when she spoke, rather she looked at Hermione so intensely that it felt as though Bella were assessing Hermione's very soul.

"To answer you Ms. Granger, yes I killed people. I tortured people and caused damage that I can never undo. At the end of the day the lives that were sacrificed were so that countless others could live. I cannot undo what I have done, I can only give testimony as to what was known by Albus Dumbledore and by this Ministry and what they ordered and allowed."

"Were you always working for the Order."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes slightly at Hermione before answering, "No. I became an Order member when my cousin was murdered by Tom Riddle. He, well he discovered something and turned traitor, the dark lord- Tom Riddle killed him himself. I had to watch as he tortured Regulus for hours. He tracked him to a village by the seaside. I watched the boy I had cared for; the baby I had held in my arms as a child slowly tortured to death. It ended for me then, when Regulus died."

"How did you seek out the Order?"

Bellatrix smiled, "I sought out Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't easy, he didn't trust me as he had ever right not to. I had to prove myself a number of times but in the end the information I provided to Albus Dumbledore proved invaluable."

"And Lord Voldemort had no indication that your allegiance had changed."

"No."

"How is that possible?" Hermione sounded sceptical.

In that moment Hermione felt her head go slightly fuzzy, her eyes unfocused and she felt Bellatrix literally pushing against her mind. Kingsley stood and the pressure released from Hermione's mind.

"I am highly skilled at occulemency, I dare say my skills at both Legiiimency and Occulumency are among the best in the world Ms. Granger. I doubt there is a wizard alive who could accurately interpret my thoughts."

Hermione was slightly breathing harder from Bella's intrusion. "Do forgive me Ms. Granger, I thought a demonstration would suit better than a description."

Kingsley returned to his seat, Bellatrix took no notice of him as she reached for another piece of ginger candy. She held one out to Hermione. "No thank you." Bella shrugged and unwrapped another piece. "I can't smoke in the office." She said by way of explanation, "So ginger candy it is."

"So Lord Voldemort couldn't read your thoughts."

"No, he couldn't read my true thoughts. They were buried quiet deep, too deep for him to penetrate."

"The Longbottoms?" Hermione asked after looking down at her parchment. "Frank and Alice Longbottom. You tortured them until they went insane."

"For which I served fourteen years in Azkaban." Bellatrix finished Hermione's statement.

"For which you did not serve your full sentence of life." Hermione corrected.

"For which the ministry released me from my sentence." Bella added.

"Lord Voldemort broke you out."

Bella laughed slightly at this and flicked through a file producing a parchment paper and handing it over to Hermione. "I think your files are missing this piece."

Hermione read through the note quickly and handed it to Kingsley who read it who then passed it onto Percy to add to the official record.

"The ministry was responsible for the breakout?" Hermione said in slight disbelief looking at Kingsley, it was two ministers before his time, during the reign of Fudge.

"In a peace treaty with Tom Riddle yes. His death eaters for the promise of no further retaliations against the wizarding community. The Longbottoms were a tragic accident. I never meant what happened to Alice and Frank. It was regrettable and I cannot undo that damage, but I did pay for that crime Ms. Granger."

"They are still at St. Mungos Ms. Black. They will not recover. Ever." Hermione said with a slightly angry tone.

"Nor will I Ms. Granger." Bellatrix's answer deflated Hermione immediately. "I envy them; they have no memory of what occurred. They live in a dream state with no fear or pain. I am aware Ms. Granger, every minute of every day I am aware of my crimes. For fourteen years I replayed those crimes over and over again." Hermione swallowed hard, she hadn't been expecting Bellatrix to be like this. To be, human.

The questioning went on for four more hours. Hermione's head ached by the end. When they were finished she thanked Bellatrix for her time and watched as she was placed back in magical cuffs and led away. Not to Azkaban, to a cell in the dungeon of the ministry. She would be granted a pardon, that was certain but the debriefing and the details of all that had occurred had far reaching ramifications for the ministry itself.

Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron and waited for Tonks, Harry and Ron to show up. It was their weekly night out without spouses, though Hermione enjoyed Ginny's company she often felt she couldn't truly be herself when Ginny was around.

Tonks arrived first and ordered the first round of beers.

"I read the report. How are you doing?" Tonks asked after taking a long drink of her beer.

"It's a lot to take in."

Tonks nodded, she had known of course that Bellatrix was working for the Order. She was one of the only ones who knew. Tonks had given her testimony in the first weeks after the war ended. The extent to what Bellatrix has done and experienced though, that was new to Tonks.

"Is she still in the dungeons?"

"Yeah." Hermione said peeling the label off the beer bottle. Tonks watched her for a moment. "You know what that really means right. Peeling the label off." Hermione chuckled slightly, she was frustrated but not sexually.

"They knew Tonks, the Ministry knew and did nothing to stop him."

Tonks took a deep breath, "Sometimes it is better to not know what your Ministry is up to."

Harry and Ron came in fresh faced from a day off, they came into the bar laughing and chatting loudly over the Quidditch match they had just played in the park. "I think you should go professional Harry, really."

Harry nodded, "I am thinking of trying out for Puddlemere. Oliver said he would get me a tryout if I fail out of the trials."

"Naw mate the Cannons." Ron as always pushed for this favourite team.

"We'll see Ron I have to make it through the trials first to see if any team will have me. It's not great having glasses and being a seeker. One bludger in the middle of the game and I am out of the running to get the snitch."

Tonks and Hermione moved over to make room for the boys to join them. "Wotcher Harry, Ron." Tonks said as Hermione just nodded a greeting and took another sip of her beer.

"Whoa, you look like you've been through the mud." Ron said as Harry elbowed him.

"Wha- sorry Herimone."

Hermione shook her head, she knew she looked rough, eight hours in a room with Bellatrix Black would do that to a person.

Ron seemed to remember that fact, "Oh hey yeah sorry, how did that go? Is she full of shit?"

"No she is telling the truth."

"Naw, can't be." Ron said shaking his head. "She's a murderer, no way Dumbledore employed her."

"He did Ron." Tonks said handing the boys the beers. "The greater good."

"She killed my uncles." Ron said bitterly taking a swig.

"She killed a lot of people." Harry responded staring darkly at his bottle not drinking it.

"So did Snape." Hermione said unsure why she was defending Bellatrix Black who had carved 'Mudblood' into her arm.

"Yeah but, well that's different isn't it." Ron said looking from Tonks to Hermione.

"Fraid not, it's one in the same, actually more so because she was at more risk." Hermione answered after Tonks sighed at Ron's stupidity.

"Look I know to hate the Blacks and the Malfoys is the popular thing at this table but I need to remind you that I am a Black." Tonks said with a frown, "A Tonks first and foremost but a Black as well."

"Sorry Tonks." Ron said after a beat. "You're right."

Ron walked Hermione home after bidding Tonks and Harry goodnight. They had had an early evening, Tonks wanted to get home to Teddy and Harry was eager to catch the replays of the first round of trials. His was coming in the next two weeks.

"Want me to come in?" Ron asked putting his arm up slightly to stop Hermione from running into her flat and closing the door.

"No, not, not tonight Ron. Maybe next time."

"Hermione you say that every week." Ron said moving in closer to where Hermione stood.

"I'm tired." She replied.

"You say that too." He chuckled.

"I just- work is really hard right now Ron. Maybe next time." She brushed her lips quickly to his.

He sighed heavily and accepted it, she gave this excuse every week. What had started as a red hot romance after the war ended had fizzled into drinks with friends once a week. Hermione watched and waved at Ron as he walked down the street. He didn't trust himself to apparate when he was drunk. It was a good thing, there was nobody at home to help him if he splinched himself due to lack of concentration.

Hermione turned on her record player and looked at her desk. It was thick and covered with files, all linked to Bellatrix. Hermione ran her hand over them and poured herself a glass of wine, it was her job to secure the terms of Bellatrix's pardon and reintroduction to society. She looked at the photo, not her Azkaban mugshot where she was screaming in her madness, the other one. The one the Ministry had taken two years ago when the war ended. A calm Bellatrix, a tired almost bored looking witch that seemed as though she was grateful that it was all over. The Bellatrix in the photo winked at Hermione, Hermione stepped back and looked at it again, sure enough Bellatrix winked at her and giggled.

Hermione went to bed that night with Bellatrix on her mind, the dark eyed witch invaded her dreams. Once again Hermione felt the weight of Bellatrix's body press her into the cold wooden floor, the witch's leg forcing Hermione's apart as her dark curls tickled against Hermione's face. The cold tip of the dagger scraping into Hermione's arm, the laugh and warm whisper against her ear. The kiss Bella has placed there as she carved the word 'Mudblood' Hermione's screams as she begged Bellatrix to not to stop Hermoine jerked awake, her heart raced as her pulse throbbed between her legs. Her throat was dry as she tried to pull the dream back. It was the same nightmare she always had only this time, this time it hadn't been a nightmare. Hermione had wanted it, had wanted Bellatrix to continue cutting her, to continue pushing her legs apart. She could still feel Bella's breath against her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me about the night at Malfoy Manner." Hermione said, today she did not wear a short sleeved shirt, her arms were crossed over her chest to protect herself it seemed.

"The night I did that." Bellatrix indicated towards Hermione's arm.

"Yes."

Kingsley shifted in his seat, he had hesitated bringing Hermione into this questioning but she was the top of her department in investigations for the council on reconciliation after the war. She had been told this would come up and the witch had declared herself strong enough to take it.

"We knew you were on the run, Dumbledore was dead a year already, the situation was desperate on both sides. Tom was less inclined to trust me, Snape was concerned. I had given him the sword from my vault to pass along to you. We weren't expecting you to show up right in the manor, it was a shock really to see the three of you standing there. The bloody snatchers, stupid gits, if they hadn't, if they hadn't removed the sword from your bag I would never-well I would have never had to do what I did to you." It was in that moment for the first time in two weeks that Bellatrix looked away and down at her hands. She always looked at Hermione when she was being questioned.

"When you said you hadn't been in my vault I panicked. I was angry. I had told Snape to tell you the cup was there. To get the cup to destroy it but you hadn't been to the vault. I had to think fast I had to convince you to go to my vault. To get what was still there. I- no offense but your friends are stupid. I couldn't tell them anything, I knew you were clever, Draco had told me. I hoped, I prayed that when I asked if you had been in my vault you'd realize there was still something to hide." Bellatrix looked at Hermione, "You clever girl, you knew, you figured it out." Hermione swallowed hard again and sipped on her glass of water. "I tried, I tried to whisper it to you but, well- you were screaming." Again Bella looked down ashamed. "But you understood it in the end."

The room was silent, Hermione stared at Bellatrix who was looking at the tabletop now.

"I did Ms. Black. Thank you. If, if you hadn't done that-" Hermione didn't finish, Bellatrix was still looking down.

The room descended into silence again save for the breathing. Bellatrix finally looked up, if it was possible her eyes were even darker than before. "I don't believe in blood purity Ms. Granger, not anymore. That word, it was vile to mark into your skin. I am sorry."

Hermione sat her glass down, she wanted to embrace Bellatrix to tell her it was alright that she understood, instead she cleared her throat. "Yes well, thank you, for, thank you for no longer holding to those ideas." Hermione looked confused at herself and it was mirrored in Bella's expression. "You're welcome." She said quietly still looking slightly befuddled.

Hermione skipped drinks with the gang that night. She had to get up early to start the arrangements for Bella's pardon. She read and reread Bella's testimony, the killings, the tortures, the deals with the Ministry, Fudge's corruption, the discovery of Harry in the ruins of the house. She hadn't told Harry those details, she couldn't' tell anyone really any of the details of the conversations. Hermione sipped her wine, the dagger that Bellatrix has used on her skin sat on the desk. She had removed it from Dobby before he was buried. It was clean now, her finger touched the end, the allowed it to trace across her finger tips. The finest crimson line shone almost immediately, it was a beautiful knife, the sharpest one Hermione had ever encountered. She sucked the blood from her fingertips. The familiar ache returned between her legs. She stared at Bellatrix's picture, Bellatrix stared back.

Hermione found herself standing outside Bellatrix's cell door. The witch was laying on a cot reading a book and took no notice of Hermione at first. Hermione made a little noise and Bella moved the book to the side, she looked almost normal laying there, her one arm resting behind her head, the book she was reading was being held up to catch the best light.

"Ms. Granger." Bellatrix said quiet surprised, she looked over at the clock on the wall. "Have you come at midnight to execute me?" A slight smile played on her lips.

"No-I'm- I'm sorry Ms. Black I don't-well I had a few more questions actually."

"Oh?" Bella put the book on her nightstand and sat up on the bed. "Shall I get dressed to join you upstairs."

Hermione took in the image of Bella's slightly messy hair from laying down and the white cotton nightgown she wore. An outfit for an angel really, not suited to Bellatrix Black.

"Oh no, nothing like that, this is more unofficial."

Bella looked weary now, "I shouldn't speak without my attorney."

"Oh- no, no it isn't like that. I just. I wanted clarity on something."

Bella got off the bed and walked over to the bars, "Clarity around what?"

"When I was there, and- well when I was there and you were on top of me…"

Bella cocked her head to one side, "Yes pet."

Hermione's face instantly went crimson at being called 'Pet'. Bella seemed to have not noticed she had said it, rather a habit of calling her sisters that for years really.

Hermione regained her composure, "What did you whisper to me?"

"Oh." Bella leaned against the bars, "Come closer." The guard stood from his chair.

"I'm about to be pardoned do you really think I would do something. I'm one of the good guys you know." Bella said in disgust at the guard who nonetheless did not return to his seat.

Hermione leaned over so Bella could whisper, "The cup is in the vault. I'm so sorry." And she placed a soft kiss on Hermione's earlobe.

Bellatrix's breath against her ear caused Hermione to shiver. Her hair stood on end and somewhere recalled the words.

Hermione stepped back slowly from the bars. "Thank you Ms. Black."

Bellatrix nodded, "Was there anything else?"

"No. I think that's all I need."

Bella turned from the bars to return to her bed. "Goodnight Ms. Granger."

"Goodnight Ms. Black."

A week later Hermione was once again in front of Bellatrix in the same room along with Kingsley, Percy and the head of magical law enforcement Hank Vance.

"And you agree to the terms of your pardon?" Kingsley asked, the roll of parchment on the table in front of them.

"I do."

"You understand that any violation of this pardon and you will be returned to Azkaban to serve out the remainder of your sentence."

"I do."

"You understand that you are required to check in with Ms. Granger once a week until the conditions of your pardon are met."

"I do."

"You understand your wand will be limited in its ability to perform magic and if you are found in the possession of another wand you will be in violation of your pardon."

"Yes."

Bellatrix signed with the blood quill as did Kingsley, Hermione and Vance.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Vance will take you to your place of residence." Kingsley stated after duplicating the pardon and giving it to Bellatrix to place in her folder. "Thank you for your service to the wizarding community."

Bellatrix nodded and shook Kingsley's hand.

Bellatrix, Hermione and Hank apparated to Bellatrix's new residence. Bellatrix looked around for a moment.

"This is where I am staying?" She said as Hank went to open the cottage door.

"It is. Just until the terms of the pardon are met." Hermione said.

"I'm back in prison." Bellatrix said softly. She walked to the edge of her property and looked out over the water.

"No Ms. Black, it's just a precaution." Hermione said wishing she could reach out and hug Bellatrix close.

"It's a cottage on an island in the middle of Scotland." Bellatrix said staring at the fog bank that was beginning to roll in.

Hermione frowned, "At least it is not Azkaban."

Bellatrix gave Hermione an appraising look. "So I can leave this island whenever I want?"

"Ms. Black, you know the terms of the pardon."

Bellatrix sighed, "You know a pardon means that I have done nothing wrong."

"Yes Ms. Black I am well aware of that. I wrote the bloody thing. Now, you're free to leave between the hours of eight a.m. and eight p.m on a Monday and a Tuesday. Your limits are to the Ministry, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Portree. I will be here every Friday at noon to check in on you and see if you need anything. You're free Ms. Black it is just until the pardon conditions are met."

Two years, two years on an island in the middle of Nowhere, Scotland.

"Are you to be my only visitor?"

"I am afraid so for now Ms. Black, though Mr. Vance will possibly check in on you from time to time."

"I think I'd rather just you." Bellatrix said looking in the direction of the head of the magical law enforcement. Hermione nodded, she understood from some of Bellatrix's earlier testimony that men were not her favourite gender.

Bellatrix entered her cottage, "But I can write letters, get the post and that yes?"

"Yes Ms. Black." Mr. Vance replied as he sat her bag down. "Now if you need anything just call on the floo, there is a container for you there. You have to use the floo to journey where you need to go, there is no apparating once you're on the island."

Bella frowned, you could apparate in but not out, clever. "What if I want to go for a swim?" She was being sarcastic of course.

"Oh no Ms. Black I wouldn't recommend that being winter and all. Much too cold." Mr. Vance replied. "Now then, we have you all sorted. You can take your boat out so far as the rock but then it will bounce you back if you're keen to go into the water come Spring."

Hermione joined them in the living room once she had checked to make sure the proper food provisions had been supplied and she was satisfied that they had been.

"Alright Ms. Black. I will see you tomorrow." Hermione said as Vance scooped out floo powder to take the network back to the Ministry.

"Tomorrow?"

"Well yes, today is Thursday." Hermione replied with a smile. "I'll see you then."

With a burst of flame Hermione was gone.

Bellatrix looked around the cottage and sat her folder down. She looked at the wand laying on the counter top. A child's toy, good for nothing but cleaning, cooking and basic needs.

Hermione moaned underneath Bella's kiss, the dark witches hand rubbed slowly between her legs. "Do you like this pet?" Bella whispered in her ear before placing a kiss. "Is this what you want?" Hermione groaned again pushing herself against Bella's hand. Hermione saw the glint of the dagger and shivered as Bella ran it across her stomach, her tongue lapping up the faint blood trail that was left. "Come for me pet." Bella cooed, her hand rubbing harder. "Come for me." Hermione woke with a loud moan, her own hand was pressed hard between her legs, her clit throbbing angrily at being woken before it could completely crash over into a climax.

Hermione rubbed hard between her legs to soothe her clit, it was a mere shadow of what had awaited her had she not woken up. It left her aching and unsatisfied. She sighed and waited for the throbbing to subside before jumping into the shower, she noticed the scratch marks across her stomach. It has been a month since Bella had received her pardon, so far not a peep or a problem out of the witch. She had only been to the shop once on her first Monday of freedom but quickly returned back to her island. Hermione could track her movements quite easily due to the wand and the tracer that was part of her pardon condition.

Hermione got dressed, fixed her hair and grabbed a book. Bellatrix was a ferocious reader and Hermione had taken to getting her muggle based books to occupy her time.

She arrived at Bella's precisely at noon to find the witch nowhere. Hermione frowned and looked out the window, Bella wasn't in her boat or in the garden.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione called out, they had decided that a first name basis was easier seeing as how they had a standing date every Friday. No answer. "Bella?" Hermione called using the shortened form.

"Is that you pet?" Bella called from upstairs. "Sorry I didn't realize the time. I'm in the bath. Make yourself comfy in my cage won't you?"

Hermione smiled to herself, she had to admit that Bella took her confinement quite well. A few minutes later a robe clad Bellatrix came down the stairs.

"Hello Pet." She said with a smile, "Are those for me?" Bella said spying the books.

"They are." Hermione replied looking around the living room. Christmas was three weeks away and there wasn't a sign of it anywhere.

"Oh I do hope it's about that girl who is fighting to the death in the arena. Who nearly killed herself."

"It is and the third one as well."

"Thank you."

Bella put on water for tea. She wasn't allowed a house-elf, too easy to manipulate.

"Are you getting ready for Christmas?" Bella asked looking in the pantry for biscuits to go with the tea.

"Not really, I mean I have gone shopping but nothing really like plans. You?"

"Oh yeah, can't you see the whole cage is done up?" Bella smirked. "No, I haven't any plans, though Christmas is on a Friday this year. Will you be stopping in?"

"Yes."

"Does that ruin your plans with Weasel?"

"How did you?"

Bella tapped the side of her head and winked, "Don't need a good wand to read your mind pet. You're an open book."

Hermione blushed.

"Ah, naughty girl." Bella smirked pouring the tea. "You'd rather not see the Weasel at all. You know you can just say so, say you have to come here and keep me from doing harm to myself or something dramatic like that."

Hermione's mind went to her dream; she couldn't help it, it flew to the font of her mind. She looked quickly to see if Bellatrix was still glancing at her thoughts; if she was there was no reaction.

They spent a nice quiet afternoon chatting about the books Bella had been reading and then the actual plans for Christmas. Hermione would go see Ron in the morning and then come to Bellatrix at noon. She would have to skip lunch with the Weasley's but it was worth it to not have Ron's hound dog expression trying to pressure her into more than a quick kiss.

Christmas Day arrived, Hermione was longer at the Weasley's than she had planned and only arrived at Bellatrix around two.

She walked into a silent house, the tree that had been purchased the week before was laying on it's side, the ornaments smashed. Pillows and blankets were thrown around the room. The flower vase was smashed and water was pouring from the counter to the floor. The presents were piled around messily as though Bellatrix had kicked them all over. A chair was overturned and a glass of wine was smashed against the white wood floor.

"Bella?" Hermione called, her wand out. "Bellatrix? I am sorry I'm late."

She heard a page turn loudly in a book down the hall. She walked to the little library Bella had created and found her sitting rather cosily in a chair, her eyes scanning the page. "Bella-" Bella held up her hand, "Just a moment." She said making a slight show of finishing the page. Hermione stood waiting. Bellatrix turned the page and placed her marker between the page. "Oh hi." She said as if she just noticed Hermione had entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't get away and then Tonks came with Teddy and-" Hermione's words trailed off as she looked at Bellatrix's eyes, the same dark intensity she had felt on several other occasions. "Merry Christmas." Hermione finished somewhat lamely.

"I was worried." Bellatrix said still sitting in the chair. "You should have called."

"I know. I- well they didn't exactly know that I was coming to see you. They thought, well, I sort of pretended that I had a sore stomach."

"I was upset." Bellatrix said still looking at Hermione. "I thought- well I thought you changed your mind about Weasel." She stood up and walked slowly to Hermione. "Why would you worry about him?" Hermione asked suddenly very aware of how close Bellatrix was to her. "Because I want to be the one doing this." She whispered, her lips brushed against Hermione's. "And this." She said as her hands slide up her sides. "Not him." She kissed Hermione's lips again, her fingers slipping into her hair. "Never him." She breathed against Hermione's ear. "Just me touching you." Hermione melted against the touch, her lips finding Bellatrix's. Hermione's hands slipped around Bella's back as she pulled the dark witch in for a deeper kiss. Her entire body felt as though it were on fire underneath Bella's kisses, her lips parted slowly as she touched the tip of her tongue to Bella's. "Merry Christmas Pet." Bella said kissing Hermione's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

They kissed into the hallway, their hands searching for clasps and buttons to undo. Bella's pushed Hermione against the wall and moved her hand between her legs. "Do you like this Pet?" Hermione nearly slide down the wall. She had dreamed this so many times, Bellatrix bit down softly onto Hermione's lip. "Do you want me?" She whispered into the bite, Hermione was beyond words, she only nodded. "Where do you want me Pet? Tell your Bella." Hermione cried out in anguished pleasure. "There-G-d I want you there." She barely got the words out as she felt Bellatrix pull down her trousers.

Hermione's mind swam as Bella dipped her head down between Hermione's legs to taste her. Bella's hot breath came out in a moan against Hermione's clit, the tip of her tongue caused Hermione's legs to finally give way as they slipped to the floor. The cold wooden floor bit deliciously into Hermione's back. "Oh Bella." She breathed as Bella kissed against her clit and then nibbled gently against her inner thigh.

Bella snaked her way up kissing each inch of skin her lips could reach. "Beautiful." Bella whispered as she slipped a finger inside Hermione's opening. "Oh my Pet." Bella whispered against Hermione's mouth, "But you're so small inside." Hermione wrapped her fingers into Bella's hair and drew her into a deeper kiss. "Oh my sweet girl." Bella said unable to slip another finger in to join the first. "So tiny." She murmured into the kiss. "Beautiful girl, am I your first?" Hermione buried her face into Bellatrix's neck and nodded. "Oh my love." Bella slipped her finger out slowly, "But I want it to be so much more than this." She said pulling Hermione's chin to look at her, "I want it to be so much more special than this my beautiful creature." She kissed Hermione again. "Yes?" She pressed her palm between Hermione's legs. "So much more than a fuck in the hallway my sweet girl." Hermione nodded as Bella kissed her again. "I'll just have a taste for now yes?" Hermione nodded as Bella smiled at her and slipped down Hermione's body once more, she took her time, became gentler with Hermione's sex as she tasted her, her tongue savoring each drop as she circled Hermione's opening. Hermione cried her name out as she came, Bella smiled and pressed her tongue against Hermione's pussy letting her ride against it as the waves crashed over her. She had left Hermione breathless, tears stinging her eyes as Bella moved quickly to hold the now trembling Hermione.

"Shh my sweet girl. My beautiful angel." She pressed kisses to Hermione's forehead. "I've got you. I've got you my love. Bella's got you." Hermione wasn't even sure why she was crying, Ron had never made her cry when he clumsily went down on her, but maybe that was it, Ron had no clue what to do down there and Bella, Bella knew every inch of Hermione's body and how to drive it over the edge in moments. They laid in the hallway for nearly an hour, Bellatrix kissing her, Hermione kissing Bellatrix. Hermione had wanted to experience Bella the same way but Bella refused, "Not yet my pet, soon." Was the promise that rang in Hermione's mind.

After the presents had been opened Bella laid on the couch with Hermione in front of the fire. They had repaired the tree and relit the fairy lights. Hermione's eyes were heavy as Bellatrix continued stroking her hair. "Stay the night?" Bella asked gently. "Yes." She whispered back. Hermione realized in that moment how lonely Bellatrix must be at night. "Bella?" "Yes?" "What is this?" Bellatrix paused for a moment and then resumed stroking Hermione's hair. "Love pet." Hermione's heart ached at the words. "You love me?" She asked turning over to look at Bellatrix. "I do. I think I knew I loved you when you came to ask me in my cell what I had whispered to you that night." Hermione blushed, "That was the first time you ever called me Pet." "I know, that was the moment I knew I loved you." Hermione reached her hand up and stroked Bella's cheek, "I realized I loved you when I realized I didn't love Ron." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "When was that?" "The night I wrote your pardon."


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix sat staring out at the ocean, endless grey water under an endless grey sky. The weather matched her mood. She dug her toes into the sand just out of reach of the slow waves. A light drizzle caused her hair to look as though tiny little diamond droplets were sprinkled throughout each ringlet. Her black robes were damp and sandy as she continued down the stretch of beach. She looked over her shoulder at the tiny cottage already being swallowed up in the fog bank. The endless fog, it suffocated her, it closed her in. In the distance she could see a light house, a tiny little pinprick of light that turned around and around. She counted sixty times before walking again. It took her an hour to walk around the entire island and arrive back at her cottage. The winter seemed endless today.

Hermione found her sitting there on the rocks of the shoreline, her knees drawn up staring into the emptiness of the vast ocean beyond. Hermione had often found her there, not speaking, just staring, wet through and cold to the bone. Usually she took Bella's hand or Bella would stand up after a moment or two and they would walk back to the cottage together but not today.

"I went to the shops today." Bella said after a few minutes of silence. Hermione sat next to her looking out at the water. "Oh?" "Molly Weasley was there." Bella's voice was similar to how it had been two years before when Hermione had first been brought into the case and when she had first seen Bellatrix face to face since the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermioine knew that a meeting with Molly could not have ended well. "What happened?" She whispered wishing Bella's hand was in her reach but it wasn't; the witch had them firmly clasped in against her chest.

"She called me a murderer. Said I didn't deserve to walk among decent wizarding folk. Told the shop keeper that if he served me he would lose her business and said she would spread the word that he does business with a death eater murderer." Bellatrix blinked slowly. Hermione was speechless. "She's right." Bella said "I am a murderer." Hermione looked down at the wand broken at Bella's side. "I see them." Bella continued, "Every day, their faces, I hear them, I hear them beg for mercy, beg to be spared, I feel the spells pull from me into my wand. The delicious feeling that gave me power over life and death. A part of me aches for it, aches to just-" She didn't finish, she could feel Hermione's eyes on her. "I won't hurt you." She whispered sadly to Hermione. "I just- it would shut it out when I did those spells. It would shut them up, shut up the screams, erase their faces. I can't now, that wand is useless." She said pushing the pieces off the rock now so that the broken wand landed in the sand. "They didn't know, Alice and Frank, they didn't know where he was. I couldn't stop, I couldn't stop cursing them. Everything in my mind was screaming to stop, begging me to stop. I couldn't stop. Every time I cursed them, every spell that hit I loved it. I laughed Hermione." She looked at Hermione, "I laughed when they screamed. I loved to hear them scream. I loved it when they cried, when they pleaded. Their son, Neville, he was there, he watched. I made sure he watched."

Hermione felt as though she were going to be sick. "You said it- it was an accident."

"It was." Bella said looking back out at the sea. "I lost control of myself. I lost my soul that day Hermione. I didn't care at that point, I was happy to be in Azkaban, I knew I couldn't hurt anyone if I was in Azkaban."

Hermione's vision blurred with unshed tears, Neville, her friend.

"What I did to you." Bellatrix said finally looking at Hermione. "That night in at the manor. There was another way. I could have taken you upstairs, told you everything. Told you to scream to sound convincing. But I didn't, I hurt you. I listened to your screams, watched you plead and cry. I marked your skin, it will never fade, it will always be there. I could have killed you." Bellatrix swallowed hard, "What if I had lost control then? What if I had done something worse? What if I hadn't been able to pull back to tell you where to find the cup?"

"I don't deserve your love Pet." Bellatrix said before pushing herself off the rock to head home. "I deserve Azkaban. If not for the Longbottoms then for what I did to you."

Hermione didn't follow her. Her heart and the ocean roared in her ears.

Tonks stopped short when she entered Hermione's flat with takeaway. "Mum's minding Teddy so I have all night if you- Hermione." Tonks said dropping the bags on the table and rushing to the couch. Hermione, her face swollen from crying looked at Tonks. "I have to tell you something." Tonks braced herself. "What is it?" "Bellatrix." "My aunt?" Hermione nodded. "Has she done something?" Hermione shook her head no. "Oh Merlin is she dead?" Tonks said, her hand in front of her mouth.

"No- I-" Hermione's words caught in her throat, nobody knew, nobody had a clue, she had to tell someone. "That is, we-" Hermione swiped at her tears angrily. "We- oh Tonks, I don't know what to do."

Tonks sat back from the couch and frowned, "Your relationship is more than just work?"

"Yes." Hermione said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you when it started. I'm so sorry."

Tonks didn't look angry but her eyes, she had Bellatrix's eyes when she was in her natural state, they looked at Hermione with the same intensity. "When?"

"Well I've known her for years."

"Obviously Hermione, when did it start?" Tonks continued as though she were probing Hermione's eyes for the answers.

"We- at Christmas, we- we kissed and- well- at Christmas."

Tonks nodded, "Does anyone else know?"

"No, nobody." Hermione said hiccupping a little from her tears. "Are you angry?"

Tonks stood up to retrieve the Chinese food, "I am scared for you actually. There really isn't anything to say other than please end it. It isn't good. I am guessing these tears are not because you were scared to tell me. End it Hermione. Please."

Hermione shook her head.

"You're not bonded to her Hermione, end it." Tonks' voice grew slightly louder. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Hermione let out a shuddering breath.

"Oh my fuck DID YOU BOND TO HER?" Tonks' hair went magenta, her eyes matching the hair.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, "NO, we, NO."

Tonks collapsed in the chair to breath, she opened up a container of rice and angrily forked some into her mouth glaring at Hermione. "Merlin's sake Hermione if you are fucking lying to me."

"WE ARE NOT BONDED!" Hermione shouted angrily. "I just- I just needed to tell someone." She finished in a quiet voice.

"End it. Now, tonight." Tonks said before stabbing at her Mongolian beef.

"She ended it." Hermione said, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"When?"

"I- I think she ended it. She said she doesn't deserve my love and she walked away."

Tonks took a deep breath and frowned, "No, it's not done. You have to end it Hermione. She's dangerous, I know she worked for our side in the war but Hermione, she's dangerous. Not the war stuff, other stuff. She's not stable, not anymore, she changed."

"I don't think I can." Hermione said swallowing down another sob. "I love her-" Tonks put her hand up in the air to stop Hermione. "You don't love her, you lust her. She's beautiful it is understandable you don't love her."

"But I do." Hermione said quietly.

Tonks looked at the floor, what could she say. She had loved Remus, in the insanity of war, in the isolation of being thrown together in alarming circumstances she had loved Remus. Her son Teddy was the outcome, a widow at such a young age, Teddy a fatherless child and still she loved Remus. She spoke to him every day, told him about Teddy and what was happening. Remus had been gone for years, dead longer than she had known him living and still she loved him.

"She will hurt you Hermione." Tonks said, echoing her own mother's words to her about Remus.

"I know."

"She's dangerous my angel."

"I know."

"It will end with tragedy." Tonks said the final words her mother had spoken to her the night Remus died.

"It doesn't have to." Hermione said, "You don't see the things I see in her."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione couldn't focus at work, her supervisor Mr. Birch-Lock, convinced Hermione was coming down with something sent her to the mediwitch to get checked out. It was a waste of time Hermione knew but she went anyway, it was something to do, a change of scenery. After a series of embarrassing questions and a few wands waves and a potion Hermione was declared perfectly fine and sent back to work. She gave her clearance scroll to her supervisor and sat back down at her desk.

"Granger, glad you're healthy, in my office please." Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment, her heart jumped into her throat when she saw Tonks sitting in her supervisor's office. Tonks had told.

"Ah Ms. Granger, my star investigator, new case."

Hermione looked surprised for a moment looking from Tonks to Birch-Lock.

"You are certain you're not sick?" He said with a chuckle when Hermione took a seat blushing.

"No- I'm fine, sorry got lost in thought." Hermione gave an apologetic smile to Birch-Lock and Tonks. Tonks frowned slightly but said nothing.

"So new case, ties into your current case with Bellatrix Lestrange-' 'Black' Hermione interjected, "She prefers Black." 'Right, so this case ties into your current case with Bellatrix Black." He nodded his head to appease Hermione, "And so I thought it could use your specialty of dealing with all things reformed death eater. We're a bit backlogged with the reconciliation board so we're just having to clear these cases as quickly as possible ok?" Hermione nodded and readied her quill. "Alright so I got Tonks here to help out a little added security, use your time wisely hey it's not every day we get a fancy Auror down here." "Gosh Birchy I didn't think you cared." Tonks said pretending to be touched. "Yeah yeah, turn around time of one month on this people." "You got it boss." Tonks said giving a mock salute. "Who are we investigating?"

"Cornelius Fudge." Birch-Lock paused for effect to let it all sink in. "Ms. Black has some damming evidence that has been backed up with several eye witnesses and key documents, what I need from the two of you is finding the link that can actually tie up the case against Fudge into a neat little package. While he authorized the prison break he did so without the knowledge and permission of the Wizengomat. Huge no-no folks. He was operating outside the lines of his jurisdiction and we're going to nail that son of a bitch."

Birch-Lock looked at both Tonks and Hermione, "I don't have to explain that this investigation is hush hush alright." Hermione was convinced the wizard watched Muggle cop shows on his weekends. She scratched some notes quickly and looked at the stacks of files, it would take nearly two weeks just to get through it all.

"Alright so, Granger, get comfortable, take these home, take them to the park but get through them. Tonks I want you tailing our sweet morsel Fudge, clock his routine, ins and outs, where does he go, who does he talk to." Oh yeah, he watches cop shows, Hermione wondered which one was his favourite.

"Report back to me next Tuesday with where you're at and Granger, get some sleep you look like a troll used you for an ear bud."

"That is the most disgusting thing you've ever said to me." Hermione stated rolling her eyes. She couldn't look that bad.

"Yeah well get some sleep, start on those files tomorrow and Granger, read them away from the office I don't need people questioning your case files alright?"

Hermione nodded and charmed the files to fit in her bag. "See you next Tuesday."

Tonks walked out with Hermione and followed her into her office, after casting a silencing charm on the room she turned to Hermione. "Well?"

Hermione licked her lips, "Well what?"

"Don't well what me Hermione, what is going on it's been three days since we chatted and you look like shit."

"I haven't seen her." Hermione confessed, she also hadn't slept.

"Any word from her, owls, anything?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing."

Hermione usually flooed to Bella's cottage but today she decided to apparate instead of just arriving in the cottage unannounced. She arrived with a quiet little pop, Bella was on her hands and knees digging in the garden getting the beds ready for Spring.

"The nice thing about being in this cage is the lack of garden gnomes. Nasty little buggers always biting your fingertips." She stated as she turned over another clump of dirt before mixing in fertilizer. "I was thinking of putting vegetables in here, some herbs for potions there and then some roses. I love the smell of roses and jasmin don't you? I think I will plant them under the window so we can smell them in the Spring. It's such a beautiful smell, even in the middle of the night." Bella turned over another clump of dirt and looked over at Hermione when she didn't answer. "Cat got your tongue Pet?"

Tears stung Hermione's eyes, if she could have apparated in that moment she would have. Damn island and it's anti apparating spell. Bellatrix rose to her feet and wiped her hands on her robes and walked over, "Pet? Why- what's the matter?" Bellatrix asked noticing the tears glistening unfallen from Hermione's eyes.

"I've been so worried about you. I haven't slept. I told Tonks about us and she- she told me to end it and I've been sick with stress and I don't want to end it because I thought you wanted to end it and I come here to tell you so and you're gardening." Hermione said in a rush of anger.

Bellatrix blinked in surprise at Hermione's anger. "I- I didn't know you were worried I- well I thought you just went home and would be back on Friday." Bellatrix held her arms out to Hermione. "Come Pet, it's alright." She pressed her lips to Hermione's forehead. "My sweet girl, why have you been so worried because of what I said on the beach?" Hermione closed her eyes against the sweet kiss and nodded into Bella's neck. "You mustn't worry when I say such things. I was- well Mrs. Weasley upset me I really shouldn't have let it get to me." Hermione clung tighter to Bellatrix, "I'm sorry Pet I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you with what I said. My dearest heart." She pressed a kiss to Hermione's eyelids catching the tears. Bellatrix rested her chin on top of Hermione's head and breathed in her scent.

Bellatrix made Hermione a cup of tea and added a bit of Fire Whiskey. "Oh my sweet Pet." She said, Hermione still brushing away a tear. "I did upset you so." Bella looked at the tea tray once she set it down. "I am so sorry." She finally looked up, "I'm not good for you Hermione. I'm not good for anyone. My demons, they speak too loudly sometimes." Hermione gripped her cup. "Pet I'm no good for you."

"No-" Hermione protested, her heart pounded painfully, "I- I know what I am getting into with you. You're who I want, good or bad. I don't I don't know where this will lead but I want to see."

Bella hugged herself for a moment, "I fear it will lead to sorrow Hermione."

Hearing her name on Bella's lips was strange, it was usually Ms. Granger or Pet. "It doesn't have to."

Bella gave a sad smile, "You say that because you're young and infatuated. I'm a bad person Hermione, the whole world seems to know it but you.'

"They don't what I see Bella."

Bella frowned and reached over to touch the scar on Hermione's arm. "I did this to you. I did it willingly. I enjoyed your screams." She finished softly, her fingers tracing along the scar staring into space. "I can still hear them, at night when I dream. I dream of that moment."

Hermione swallowed, "So do I, but the dream changed Bellatrix, in the dream now- It's not fear that makes me scream."

Bella shook her head, "You're so beautiful and so innocent." Hermione blushed. "I want to rip that away from you and make you mine forever. I want to possess you. I want to fuck the innocence out of you until I have consumed you and there is nothing left, until the only thing left for you is me and that scares me."

She shivered at the words, Bella's very touch on her arm felt like fire.

"Do you understand me Pet? What I want from you. Everyone would see that but you my sweet girl. You don't see what I am because you're innocent and sweet and pure."

Hermione felt a panic in the back of her mind, Bella was ending it, she was ending it for Hermione's own good. She couldn't she didn't want that. Ever.

"I want that." Hermione whispered not looking away, she felt as though she were falling into Bella's gzze. "I want you to be the only thing in my world."

Bella licked her lips slowly, her eyes probing for any signs of fear in Hermione's face. "What if I go to the dark places again. It scared you Pet, I'm scary."

Hermione shook her head.

"You can't be a little girl and run away to hide."

"I'm not afraid of you Bella."

Bellatrix's heart sank a little, she should push her away, terrify her into leaving. Scare her until she had sense in her head but she couldn't. Her heart ached for this girl, she had dreamed of Hermione every night since the manor. She had heard her screams, tasted the drops of blood on her arm. In the dream Bella could always save her in the end, always stop herself from carving that word. In her dream Bella is a hero. "You should be Pet."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat in Bella's little library flipping through the file. Bella was up in the bedroom asleep, it was very early, barely light outside. Hermione had stayed the weekend and had slept beautifully for the last three nights. Tonks would ask if she had ended it. Tonks would tell her she was crazy and it was dangerous, she knew all this, her head understood every word of Tonks argument but her heart. Her heart was another matter. Since the night at the manor Bella had been Hermione's obsession, when she transformed with the poly juice she had stared at herself in the mirror for ages, the way Bella looked and moved. Hermione blushed at the thought, the way Bella felt then. It was different, Hermione was different.

Hermione glanced at the bookshelf, there were the usual spell books, ancestry and blood lines, the entire beasts' collection and 'Magical Gardens and You.' She smiled at that one, she wasn't one to garden but she enjoyed watching someone do it. Her eyes travelled along the shelves until she came to a small cloth covered book, 'Unbreakable Vows, Bonding and Spells'. Hermione put her file to the side and retrieved the book.

She knew about bonding rituals, she'd seen a simple one at Charlie's wedding and knew it was the usual standard for all wizard ceremonies, but these, these were not the usual bond spells. Hermione fingered through the book slowly turning each page. She looked at the images of the Unbreakable Vow, when done properly it leaves a faint scar that glows golden when the vow had been fulfilled. There were also several warning pages of what happens when you fail to fulfil the vow or intentionally break it.

She was about to turn the page into the 'Bonding' section when Bellatrix appeared in the doorway. "Find anything good?" She asked looking at how deeply enchanted Hermione was by the book.

"Oh-um, no I- I've never seen this book before and I-" Hermione stammered and dropped the book. Bellatrix laughed. "What are you reading? Something naughty?" She said accioing the book from Hermione's reach and catching it easily as it fell.

"Unbreakable Vows, Bonding and Spells." Bella said reading the cover and tilting her head to the side looking at Hermione. "Something I should know? Planning on making a vow with someone Pet?"

Hermione's blood rushed to her face, "Or is it a bonding thing?" the smile on Bella's face widened and she opened the chapter up to bonding and read it for a moment. Hermione wanted to die on the spot and silently prayed for the ground to swallow her up. Bella flicked through the pages slowly nodding several times as she read. "It was just on the shelf and I've never seen it so I- well' Hermione tried to start again. "I think this one is my favourite." Bella said handing the book to Hermione, her finger holding the page. Hermione took the book; why couldn't the floor consume her.

Bella made herself comfortable in the chair across from Hermione, her legs thrown carelessly over the arm of the chair. "What do you think?"

Hermione's face felt hot, her eyes moving over the words. "Good one right?" Bellatrix asked pretending to be interested in her nails.

'Bonding of the Goddess' was the title, it was a bonding ritual for two women. One or both needed to be virgins in order for the bond to be unbreakable. The illustrations were beautiful; Hermione couldn't focus on the text but she had the general idea. "It's nice." She said at last closing the book and putting it on the side table.

Bellatrix studied Hermione carefully, the smile still playing on her lips. Hermione's embarrassment was too precious, it squeezed at Bella's heart and nearly sent her pushing Hermione to the floor to stop the familiar ache that ran through her but she didn't.

"It's Monday. Shall we go to the shops? I'm free in an hour." Bella said with a yawn. Hermione hadn't expected this invitation; she had also always had to go to work. "You said you were working from home for a month right?" "Yes." Hermione said stacking her files on the side table that she still needed to read. "So, now you don't have to go in so we can go to the shops." Bella said stretching, "Come on Pet protect me from the Molly Weasleys of this world. Besides, I need your opinion on some things I want to buy."

After a quick breakfast Hermione and Bellatrix were ready. "You won't get in trouble will you? Going with me?" Hermione shook her head no, Bellatrix was a 'free' witch to do what she wanted and so was Hermione. "Come with me in the floo then." Bella said pulling Hermione close, her hands resting on Hermione's hips. The unpleasant squeeze sensation of the floo network was made infinitely better by Bella's lips on hers. The pressure pushed them together in a most enjoyable manner. "So much better to cuddle together in a floo don't you think?" Bellatrix whispered in her ear. "Here's our stop." She said tugging Hermione with her. If Bella hadn't been holding her Hermione would have fallen on her face. She hated the floo network. "You'd think the magical community would have discovered a better way to travel." She said brushing off the powder before cleaning herself off with her wand.

The streets of Diagon Alley were quiet empty this early in the morning on a Monday. Bellatrix smiled at Hermione as they entered the bookshop. "I need to get a few things." Bella said heading off towards the garden section. Hermione looked around the shop, she looked books but at the moment she couldn't' think of anything she needed. She was curious about the book she had been looking at that morning but now was not the time to purchase a copy of her own.

Hermione's attention was drawn by a soft corner of the bookshop, little stuffed rabbits and teddy bears were stacked. She had never thought about this section before; she had purchased books for Teddy but that was always muggle based books from the internet. She remembered Ron asking her if she knew the tales of Habbit Babbit and the Jumping Cauldron. She smiled when she spied the toys that accompanied the story. She picked up a soft little book, the kind that let the child put things in and out of the pockets. "Musn't open it Pet, they'll make you buy it." Bellatrix said closing her hand over the little cloth book. "It's charmed to the child's touch so the charms respond only to that child." Bella explained showing Hermione the store copy with little peas in a pod and pounced around on the page. "So the charms don't' get lost." Hermione smiled, "How did you know about this book?" She was touched by the sweetness of Bella explaining the charmed children's book. Bellatrix place the book back carefully, "I had one when I was little." She gave the book a little pat. "I loved the page with Mummy's ring. It puts a ring on your finger and then it charms back to the book when you close it. I used to put the ring on and then keep the book open so I could keep the ring on." Bella seemed lost in the thought for a moment. "I think I should get it for Teddy." Hermione said watching Bella for a moment. "Oh I expect Andy bought this book the moment she knew Nymphadora was pregnant."

Bella left to pay for her gardening books. Hermione glanced over her shoulder once more at the wistful little section for tiny witches and wizards and left with Bella out of the shop.

"Do you need to go anywhere else?" Hermione asked looking around the street. "I need to get some potion ingredients; do you need any of those?" She asked consulting her list, she was low on essence of belladonna. "No put I'll come with you." Bella said following Hermione into the shop. As Hermione gave the clerk her list she watched Bella running her fingers through the barrel of beetles eyes. "Oh wait, yes, I need a silver dagger." Bella said suddenly remembering herself. Hermione's skin stood up a little, she had Bella's dagger at home. "Gets the juice out of berries better than peeling them." She replied with a smile before looking through the glass at the daggers on offer. Bella took her time selecting the dagger, testing several before settling for a nice small one that could fit in the palm of her hand.

"Anywhere else?" Hermione asked when Bella stopped in her tracks. Molly Weasley was coming out of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, their eyes met and Molly scowled. Bellatrix's hand tightened on her shopping bag. Molly's eyes travelled to Hermione who was watching the silent exchange between the two women.

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione offered to break the tension.

"Good morning dear, working so early?" She asked as if Hermione would only be out with Bellatrix for work.

"Oh no, just doing some shopping." Hermione ventured. Bellatrix said nothing, she refused to look away from Molly, her eyes boring holes into the older woman.

"Um, right well, do come round on Sunday for dinner. We miss seeing you dear and we won't take no for an answer. I trust you're not working the weekend are you?" Mrs. Weasley said implying that Bellatrix was just work.

"Oh um, yes, well I'll have to see. I have a new case." Hermione explained.

"I am sure your case can take a few hours, besides you're here in Diagon Alley it can't be that pressing. See you Sunday." Molly said before turning to walk the other direction of the girls.

"Bitch." Bellatrix hissed so Molly could hear. Molly paused momentarily but thought better of it and continued walking.

The interaction of Molly did little to dampen their day out shopping. By the end of the morning Bellatrix has several new furnishings for the cottage and a nice new wand, still limited in its abilities but a new one none the less. Their last stop before lunch was to Gringotts.

Hermione rarely entered Gringotts, she just did gold orders for what she needed, she didn't have enough gold to necessitate a vault but Bellatrix did, in fact the last time Hermione had been in Bellatrix's vault it had nearly killed her.

"I need to visit both my vaults." Bellatrix replied to the head goblin.

"Yes Ms. Black, do you have your keys?"

Bellatrix produced both keys. Hermione's head swam, two vaults, how in the world could anyone have so much money that they needed two vaults.

"Cringehand will take you both."

"I bloody hate these carts." Bella said as their cart arrived. She held tightly to Hermione's hand as they sped along the tracks to the first of the two vaults. The first vault was the Lestrange vault, Hermione was scared to touch anything after the burns she had suffered the last time. She looked around the vault as Bella dug through a pile of gold looking for something. The vault itself was massive, Hermione was glad however that the dragon had not been replaced to guard the high security vault. Bellatrix seemed to find what she had been looking for because a moment later she asked if Hermione was ready.

"You have two vaults?" Hermione said finally as she looked at painting of Bellatrix and Rodolphus on their wedding day. She studied the younger Bellatrix that stood before her, she was different, innocent somehow. Her eyes were not shadowed with death and cruelty. Rodolphus beamed next to his bride, a rather very nice looking wizard Hermione had to admit.

Bellatrix leaned against an antique desk and looked at the painting with her, "This is a masterpiece or so I'm told. I hate it." Hermione frowned, "Why?" Bella stepped forward to look at the picture, "I hated who I was marrying." She said with a sigh. When Bella said it the image of herself in the painting scowled at Rodolphus and walked out of the painting. Rodolphus looked embarrassed and followed his bride. "Where do they go? The people in the paintings?" "I expect the go to visit other paintings." Bellatrix responded before walking to the vault door. "And yes I have two vaults."

Hermione followed her out of the door and into the waiting cart.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing could have prepared Hermione for the expanse of the Black Family Vault. It was at the deepest level of Gringotts. Cringehand opened the door and stood back, the vault itself broke into several rooms, each room had an inner door that required a key. The owner of each inner vaults name was embellished in gold above the lock. Bella's was the first inner vault on the right. She did not require the goblin to open the inner vault. "Hold this for me." She asked sweetly handing Hermione a little bag as she opened the door.

Inside the vault there were mounds of gold. They were organized in columns from the floor up to Hermione's waist against one wall. The silver was against the other and on the wall opposite of Hermione the tables glittered with jewels and crystals. Bella went to the wall that held the jewels. She examined several before selecting two perfectly cut emeralds that were identical. She placed them in the bag that Hermione held. "Now, just need some gold for the year." Bella said taking some coins from the nearest column. She added it to the bag Hermione held. "Do you need to go to your vault while we're here?" She asked absent minded. "I don't have a vault." Hermione said looking at more portraits that were stacked to one. These showed Bellatrix as a child, photographs moved as Bella ran in and out of the frame with her sisters, their silent laughter as they hugged each other. Bella stopped to see what Hermione was staring at and selected one that had her hugging Andromeda while Andromeda held a baby Narcissa. "That was the happiest day of my childhood." Bella said slipping the picture into the bag. "Ready?" Hermione nodded still looking at the mounds of gold.

As they left the vault she saw each door marked, even one for Draco. "We have a separate one from who we marry to keep our heritage safe." Bellatrix explained. "I could mix my two vaults together but I'd rather not. I'd much rather keep the Lestrange vault out of my family vault." Hermione nodded. "Andromeda, even though she was blasted off the family tree still has her vault here though I dare say she refuses to touch the gold. She might now though that Ted is gone and our parents." Bella pointed to the two doors that were marked with her parent's names wide open and empty. "The gold moves into the correct vaults when someone dies if you have that specification with Gringotts." "Did you not have that with Rodulphus?" Bellatrix shook her head, "No, when his brother died, his money went into our vault and then when he died it just stayed there so yeah, when his parents die it will also go into the vault so then, I get that as well I suppose."

Hermione's mind swam slightly; it wasn't as though she had been poor growing up or even now but the limitless amount of Bellatrix's gold was slightly unbelievable. Bellatrix paused by the door and held her hand out from the bag. "Wouldn't want you to get stuck in here." She smiled as she pulled Hermione close to her along with the bag. "You're my treasure." She said brushing her lips to Hermione's. She deepened the kiss for the briefest of moments before turning to open the vault door.

Once back on the island Bellatrix tossed all her bags down and retrieved the emeralds. She placed one on each nightstand by the bed. She adjusted them to catch the sunlight, the emeralds bathed the bedroom in a soft green light. Satisfied she pulled Hermione over to the bed and laid her down. Hermione looked slightly surprised as Bella unfastened her cloak. "Did you like that book?" Bella whispered against Hermione's neck. "Book?" "Mmmm the naughty little book you were reading this morning." Bella chuckled as she unbuttoned Hermione's shirt. Hermione's breath became heavier as Bella undid the last button and kissed her stomach. "I-I didn't really get to read it." Bellatrix smile as she kissed over the black lace bra that Hermione was wearing. "Oh, I could have sworn I saw you reading about unbreakable vows." "Mmmhmm." Hermione said trying to concentrate as Bella unhooked her bra. "What about the bonds, did you like those?" Bella bit down gently on Hermione's exposed nipple. "I-Oh Merlin-" Hermione breathed as Bellatrix gentle tugged at her trousers. Hermione raised her hips so Bella could pull them down easier. Somewhere in Hermione's mind swam Tonks' reaction to thinking that Bellatrix had bonded with her. "I love when you wear these just for me." Bellatrix whispered as she licked over the lace of Hermione's panties.

"Bonds?" Hermione breathed out against the gentle touching. "Mmhmm." Bella answered now gently nudging the panties away. "Bonds." She confirmed, Hermione's hand wrapped into Bella's hair so she would stay right where she was. "I- Oh G-d I- I don't-"Hermione tried to speak but she couldn't, Bellatrix's tongue had rendered her speechless. Hermione's eyes closed against the touches, Bellatrix was so careful to not touch her virginity as she pulled Hermione close to her. "Please Bella, please-" Bella paused and kissed Hermione's stomach. "What my baby? What do you need/" She cooed, her tongue once again running slowly over Hermione's clit. "Tell your Bella." Hermione gasped arching her back up to Bella. "I need you inside me. Please." Hermione gripped Bella's hair trying to force her where she wanted her. Bella licked her again just as slow. "No Pet, not yet." Hermione nearly cried in frustration, it had been two months of Bellatrix's sweet torture since Christmas. "I know baby." She whispered climbing up her lover's body to kiss away her tears of frustration. "It's not time yet my beautiful girl." "When, please." Hermione whispered against Bella's lips. Bella pulled slightly away to look at her, "Soon my Pet. Soon I promise."

Bellatrix woke with a start, her body burned as she gasped for breath. Where was she? She felt the body next to her warm and slowly breathing. Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Bella?" Bella jumped slightly at her name, "Hermione?" She answered back to be sure of the woman next to her. "Is it just us here?" "Yes love." Hermione said putting her hand out to steady Bella's breathing. "It's just me and you." Bella's eyes flew around the room like a wild animal. "No Pet, they're here with us." "No Bella, it's just us." Hermione said, she had been here before Bella, the nightmares, Bella insisting that her victims were in the room watching them. "I hurt you." Bella said reaching out to touch the scar on Hermione's arm. "Oh Pet, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried out pulling Hermione into her arms and kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry." Hermione laid Bella back onto the bed, "Shh Bella, don't apologize I'm alright." "The voices.." "Are just voices love, they can't hurt you. They're just voices ok?" Hermione said pulling the blanket up around them. Bella nodded allowing Hermione to tuck her into the blankets. "Sleep now, just listen to my voice and sleep." Hermione said now cuddling down to hold Bella close. "Shall I tell you about my new case?" Bella nodded as she closed her eyes to sound of Hermione's voice reading her a case file.

Hermione sat with Tonks across from her boss at the Ministry of Magic. Birch-Lock looked pissed and Hermione was wondering if it meant that his cop show was cancelled.

"Granger, you want to explain this?" He said holding up a letter.

"It appears to be a letter sir, possibly sent by owl.

"Can the sarcasm Granger, it's a letter from a concerned citizen stating you were seen out in Diagon Alley with Bellatrix Black yesterday. Did I or did I not tell you that I need you pressing through those files?"

Hermione glanced at Tonks and then looked at her boss, "Yes sir, I was, I needed to purchase some supplies and I had to visit Gringotts, I clocked the hours last night when I got home."

"Bullshit Granger, you were not at home last night, I flooed you twice when I got this letter and you know what? No answer, so no you were not at home. I don't care what you do or who you do in your free time Granger but when I ask you to go over files I expect it to be done."

"I finished the first stack of files at Ms. Black's home yesterday." That shut him up in a hurry. He did a double take and then ordered Tonks out of his office.

When the door was shut Birch-Lock looked like a tiger about to pounce upon prey. "You read confidential files at the home of the person who is key to the investigation we are currently undertaking?"

Hermione swallowed, when he put it that way it sounded really bad. "Yes, I-I wasn't thinking sir."

"Evidently, look Granger," Birch-Lock started stretching slightly and taking a sip of his coffee, "I don't personally care if you and this Black chick are fucking or whatever, but what I do care about is this case. If this case is compromised or fucked up because of who you are fucking so help me I will see to it that you get demoted to artefact investigator and never get a promotion. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"TONKS!" He called out for the auror to come back in.

She came back in and sat back down. "Report in on your suspect."

Tonks spent the next thirty minutes debriefing them on Fudges movements and contacts.

"Good work, stay with him Tonks. And Granger, make sure those files are not in the wrong hands."

Hermione nodded and left with Tonks to get some lunch.

Tonks sat across from Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron waiting on her shepherd's pie to show up. Hermione was chewing on a chip waiting on her sandwich.

"Well?" Tonks said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well what?"

"Are you bloody kidding Hermione? Is it over or not? Molly Weasley said she saw the two of you yesterday in Diagon Alley."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "No." She said looking at Tonks. "No and it isn't going to be."

Tonks sat back in the chair, "Are you bonded?"

"Merlin, this again?"

"Yes this again, are you? Are you going to?"

Hermione shrugged, "It's too early to do something like that."

"But you're considering it?"

Hermione pretended to be interested in the specials board. "She asked me if I had read about them. She had a book."

Tonks eyebrow raised, "A book?"

"Yeah, she caught me reading it." Hermione blushed, "She took it and then showed me the one she liked."

Tonks looked surprised, "Which one?", she sipped on her tea.

"Goddess one."

Tonks nearly spat out her mouthful of tea. She began coughing, "The Goddess one?"

"That's what she showed me."

Tonks finished coughing and sipped Hermione's water. "How are-"

Hermione turned scarlet, "Oh." Tonks replied, "Oh wow. I didn't I just, well I assumed you and Ron. Oh. Wow." Was all Tonks could say, "Wow." She sat back in the chair. "Are you going to? Do the Goddess one then?"

Hermione frowned now, "I don't know. I haven't really even read the whole thing."

"Well have you guys had sex?"

Hermione sighed, "Obviously, just not, well I'm still a virgin." She remarked very quietly as the waiter brought their order. "And Bella knows?" Hermione nodded, "We are very careful." Tonks shook her head, "Yeah I bet she is if she wants that bond." "Well I don't know if she wants that with me she just said it was her favourite one."

Tonks dug into her pie for a moment before speaking. "It's a beautiful bond but…well it's an unbreakable one, only death can end it."

"Is that the one you and Remus had?"

Tonks smiled a little, "No the Goddess bond is only for two women, Remus and I just did a general one, we didn't have time for one deeper than that."

Hermione ate some of her sandwich as both women sat in silence. Tonks had dated nobody since Remus' death and did not seem to want to.

"I just want to keep you safe Hermione." Tonks said after a few minutes.

"I know you do."

"I love you Hermione you're my best friend."


	8. Chapter 8

"So Bella," Hermione broached the subject on her hands and knees, her fingers digging into soil as the little wood chips cut into her knees. "why are we planting these?" Hermione asked as the Hawthorne bush scratched her arms slightly as she moved it from the pot to the ground. It was Saturday morning, bright early sunshine shone over the horizon. Spring was fast approaching and with it the promise of better weather.

Bella, her back to Hermione was tossing rocks out of the soil where she had marked out the location of the primroses. "Because there aren't any on this island and I need them." Bella said flicking away the last stone from the corner of the area.

"Yes you said that but why do you need them?" Hermione asked, the scratches on her arms multiplying. "I can do the primroses." Her offered as she dropped the bush into the hole she'd just dug and filled in the gaps with soil.

Bellatrix carefully removed her a primrose and installed it in her first little indention. "Beltane." She said gently filling in the roses with soil. "Spring. New life. The old ways." Another indention for another primrose.

Hermione swore as she chipped a nail. Bellatrix laughed and shook her head, "I've never met anyone who despised gardening more than you Pet."

"It's dirty work." Hermione responded stabbing at the ground viciously.

Bellatrix shot her a wicked grin, "But the clean-up is so fun."

Hermione stood after another twenty minutes of quiet swears. Her back ached, they had been planting for over two hours. How in the world did she get roped into gardening with her Saturday morning? She looked at Bellatrix next to her grinning happily and had her answer. She's garden all day if Bella wanted it. She'd never admit that and would complain the whole time but she'd do it to make Bella smile that way.

"It's beautiful." Bella whispered turning slowly to look at the entire back section of the garden. Hermione had to admit it was a striking garden. Bellatrix had transformed this sad little garden into a blooming paradise in the four months she had lived at the cottage.

"Someday I'll show you my garden." Bellatrix said, her fingers touched the delicate blooms. "It's so much bigger than this you could get lost in it. There is a maze and at the center is a little playhouse that Andromeda and I would go to when Cissy bothered us. She could never find the little house; she was terrified of the maze." She stroked her finger down the edge of the petal. There's a paddle pond as well, at the back of the garden, my father used to enchant the boats when we were little so we could sail around, the water wasn't even up to our knees but the feeling of gliding." Bella sighed for a moment lost in her thoughts, Hermione could see the images as though it were a film playing in front of her.

"Would you leave all this in two years?" Hermione asked thinking of all the work Bellatrix had put into the garden and the cottage.

"I have one year, eight months and seventeen days not counting today until I am free. I will leave this place and never look back, let someone else have the cage when I'm gone."

Of course Bellatrix would count her days left, Hermione's throat felt tight, a little seed of doubt crept into her mind, would Bellatrix leave her and never look back when her time was done.

On cue Bellatrix turned to finally face Hermione, "Then we'll go home forever." She whispered, her lips touching Hermione's. She loved the sweet brief kisses, they made her shiver slightly.

The bright morning sunshine was soon overtaken with the threat of rain, Bellatrix watched the clouds come with a sigh. "Is this on purpose?" She asked, disappointment colouring her voice slightly.

"Is what on purpose, the weather?" Hermione asked, she enjoyed rain though she imagined it could be a bit much on this island after the spell that created rain at Azakaban automatically without ceasing.

"It hardly ever rains on a Saturday back home." Bellatrix said heading into the house. Hermione followed her, their idea of having a picnic on the other side of the island was now forgotten with the darkening clouds.

"Bella."

"Hmmm?" Bella asked, her eyes scanning a page intensely of the latest book she was reading. This one involved boys trapped in a maze. "Ingenius." She muttered before holding her page with her finger to direct her attention to Hermione.

"I- well I'm meant to go round to the Weasley's tomorrow."

Bella's eyes instantly darkened. "But it's the weekend." She said, the book falling to the side of her with a thump.

"I know but, well I haven't been there since Christmas and when we saw Molly last week she hasn't stopped talking about me coming. Tonks will be there."

Bellatrix picked at throw blanket, Tonks being there implied that Andromeda would be there. The thought of it caused a physical pain in Bella's chest.

"And the Weasel?" She asked looking up again at Hermione, a cold fury warned Hermione to tread carefully.

"I expect so yes. I haven't seen him since Christmas either. He and Harry have been after me for weeks to come so I thought I could just get it all out of the way in one go."

Hermione could see that Bellatrix was measuring her breathes carefully, her fingers twisting against the throw blanket. The vase next to Bella trembled slightly on its stand, Hermione's heart started to pound. The light above them blinked several times shaking and then it stopped.

"Fine." Bellatrix said after a moment. She picked up her book and stood. "That sounds lovely I hope you have a good time." She walked from the room. "I'll see you after then?" Bella called from the stairs.

"Of course." Hermione said looking at Bella's empty seat. She tried desperately to keep the hurt out of her answer.

"Good we'll have dinner late then?"

"Yes I expect." Hermione answered, her throat was so tight she thought she was going to burst into tears.

"Perfect. I'm going to have a bath I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Sure." Hermione said standing to leave. She was being dismissed and knew it was better to leave. She could almost feel the explosion coming. She hurried to the floo and was gone, the familiar spinning and unpleasant drop landed her face first in her flat.

Hermione arrived a little early to the Weasley's, she wanted to see Harry and hear all his news from the Quidditch world. Her best friend had been signed to the Tornados, much to her other best friend's chagrin. She listened to their good natured bickering back and forth around the merits of the Tornados versus the Cannons. Mrs. Weasley called Hermione into the kitchen, "Owl for you dear."

Hermione frowned and then recognized the owl, it was Bella's. "Thank you wait for a reply." The owl dipped his head and waited. Hermione adored Bella's owl, he was the most well trained owl Hermione had ever encountered. She tore the letter open:

 ** _You're mine._**

Hermione felt a slight tremble run through her at the words. "No reply." She directed to the owl. The message arrived that was all Bellatrix needed to know. Hermione shoved the letter in her pocket.

"Bad news dear?" Molly asked watched Hermione's face.

"What- oh no, nothing bad, just a reminder about something." She gave Molly a quick smile that did not convince the woman.

"How is work dear?" Molly asked taking the roast out of the oven to baste it and pop it back in.

"It's a lot but I love it." Hermione said grateful Molly wasn't pressing about the letter.

"Must be hard working with Bellatrix Lestrange." Molly commented closing the oven door.

"Black." Hermione corrected automatically, "Sorry she prefers Black."

Molly frowned and looked at Hermione as though she had lost her mind, "Ah, Black then. It must be difficult working with Bellatrix Black."

Hermione felt as though ice water had been dropped into her stomach. She couldn't move back to the safety of her friends, she was cornered in the kitchen with Molly.

"No-it's fine. She- well she's actually very easy to work with." Hermione was going to say, 'She's actually my lover and I wish I was there instead of here but you know have to keep up appearances and fuck I wish she was here right now to curse that smug look off your face.'

"That's a relief dear. Must be hard to go into public with her, I am sure you worry about people getting the wrong idea about you two. Still I am sure most people know you work with her because you organized her pardon."

Hermione fought down another tirade, her controlled breathing mirrored Bellatrix's, "No it's really not a problem. I don't usually go with her to town but when I do we don't encounter anything odd."

Just then Hermione was saved by the bell literally, Andromeda and Tonks arrived into the kitchen.

Hermione broke away from Molly's gaze to greet Tonks and Andromeda.

Tonks gave Hermione a hug and reintroduced her to her mother. As much as Tonks and Hermione were friends she had only ever seen the woman twice. Once at Remus' funeral and once at Teddy's birthday.

"Hello Hermione it's wonderful to see you again." Andromeda said holding her hand out. Hermione stared openly at Andromeda's face. She was nearly identical to Bellatrix, Hermione realized she squeezed Andromeda's hand tightly for a moment before remembering herself. She had of course noticed the resemblance before but now it took on a whole other meaning. Andromeda's smirk was identical to Bella's and she leaned in to whisper to Hermione, "I've heard all about you Pet." When Andromeda said Pet Hermione nearly sank through the floor. When Andromeda released her from the hug she winked at her.

"I'm just going to see what the boys are up to." Hermione said, her face flushed at Andromeda's words. Were all the Blacks such teases?

The lunch was a smashing success, conversation, people talking over one another, all through the lunch however Hermione noticed Andromeda stealing just as many glances at her as she was at Andromeda.

"Ms. Granger I hear I have you to thank for my sister's pardon." Andromeda said moving her chair closer to Hermione's end of the table when Molly went to get the tart and tea.

"Oh well, she deserved it Mrs. Tonks-" "Ms. Black please, I never liked Tonks as a name."

Hermione paused for a moment, "Sorry, Ms. Black. She deserved it, she sacrificed a lot for our side."

"No doubt, she was never the same after Regulus died. Even started to talk to me again after that."

Molly entered with the tart and tea and the talk of Bellatrix stopped momentarily.

"You're so different from her." Molly stated pouring tea for everyone.

"Am I Molly?" Andromeda said adding sugar into her cup.

"Well yes, you came from a Pure blood family and stood up for the cause of everyone against He Who Must Not Be Named."

"As did my sister in her way, though I dare say her life was much more at risk than mine ever was. I found out from Sirius that it was Bellatrix who spared my family when the first war happened."

"How did she do that?" Ginny asked intrigued.

"She was my secret keeper. Albus never told me who it was that protected me. I always assumed it was Sirius but no, it was Bellatrix. She would check on Dora when she was in school as well. There were a lot of things Bella did that wasn't known to the public."

Ginny's crush on Andromeda was apparent, "Were you in danger?"

"We all were dearest but I think Tom targeted the families of death eaters to keep them loyal."

"Why do you call him Tom?" Hermione asked remembering that Bella never called him anything but Tom Riddle now that the war was over.

"Well, his name is Tom." Andromeda smiled, "Besides, I knew him as Tom Riddle, he was friendly with my parents. My father took him as a ward basically. He was older than us but we still just called him Tom."

"Hermoine here works with Bellatrix, they were out shopping on Monday." Molly said serving the pie.

"I know." Andromeda said sipping her tea. "I believe you have worked with her on a number of occasions."

Hermione nodded. "I have, she's very easy to work with. I find her much easier to deal with than many of my other cases."

"Be careful Hermione." Molly said, "She might be reformed according to the Ministry but-"

"But what Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said feeling herself get defensive, Andromeda said nothing she just watched the interaction, her focus stayed on Hermione.

"Well dear she tortured people and killed them even after she was working fo the Order." Molly said gruffly.

"She did the things nobody else could do for the greater good." Hermione shot back with a little more heat than was intended.

Molly looked surprised, "She killed my brothers Hermione. In cold blood, they were part of the Order, I doubt their deaths were for the greater good."

"I am sure Bella was doing what Albus directed her to do." Andromeda said in a measured tone.

The table went quiet for several beats.

"I-I must be going." Hermione said, her tart untouched.

"No so soon?" Molly said giving a protest.

"Sadly yes, I've left several things to the last minute to come to lunch and I really need them finished by tomorrow."

Andromeda took a bite of her tart. "Shall I walk you out? I wanted to ask you a few things." Andromeda said standing.

"Oh yes of course." Hermione said saying her goodbyes and promises to come in a couple of weeks.

Andromeda walked with Hermione but did not speak until they were out of ear shot of the house.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve." Andromeda said with a sad smile. "They'll see right through you if you're not careful."

Hermione shoved her hands in her pockets not replying.

"You are sleeping with my sister yes?"

Hermione looked surprised and then realized Nymphadora must have told her.

"Dora told me nothing." Andromeda said, her eyes looking as naughty as Bella's. "Your face did when you saw me. I know I look just like her." Andromeda sighed, "I only came today to see who it really was who made my sister so happy in her letters."

"Bella writes to you?"

"Every day. Just like when we were small and she went off to school."

This touched Hermione's heart.

"Some days she and I will just write back and forth all day like a conversation, we just send the scroll back and forth. I told her we could talk on the floo but she refuses, she thinks the ministry listens."

"They do." Hermione said with a frown. "They can't check her letters but they do watch her movements and floo calls."

Andromeda nodded, "I thought so."

"Part of the pardon condition."

"I see. Are you getting ready?" Andromeda asked as they went through the fence.

"Ready?"

"For Beltane of course." Andromeda said.

"That's still ages away."

"Oh you sweet girl." Andromeda said pulling Hermione in a hug. "You really are so sweet." She pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips. "So innocent." She brushed Hermione's hair behind her ear. "I wish I could be there for your Beltane night."

Hermione looked utterly confused and Andromeda pressed her fingers to Hermione's lips. "Musn't spoil the surprise. Did you plant the Hawthorn and Primroses?"

Hermione nodded, "Yesterday."

"Good, just in time. You can't plant them too early or they bloom too soon and die. Oh I love Beltane; I remember my Beltane night." Andromeda sighed.

Hermione said goodbye still wondering what Andromeda was on about. She would ask Bella. The note in her pocket, she tightened her hand around it and apparated to the island.

Bellatrix was weeding in the garden when Hermione arrived. A look of relief washed over Bella's face when she saw her.

"Oh Pet, I've missed you so." She said coming over and hugging her close. Hermione melted into the hug.

"I got your letter." Hermione said pulling it out of her pocket. Bellatrix laughed and kissed her, her tongue slipping against Hermione's for the briefest moment. "Bella-" Hermione whispered into the kiss.

"Yes Pet." Bella said, kissing her neck.

"I don't want to leave you, ever. Can't we just stay together forever."

Bella kissed her way up to Hermione's lips, "Forever my beautiful girl. Come with me." She tugged Hermione's hand to bring her over to the Hawthorn bushes. "We need to do this now."

Hermione frowned, "What?"

Bellatrix pulled the silver dagger out of her robes, "We need to bleed the Hawthorn bushes."

Hermione pulled back a little unsure of what to do.

"It's just a drop of blood Pet. See." Bella pricked her own finger with the dagger tip and dropped blood at the base of the Hawthorn, "Now you're turn." Hermione held her hand out while Bella pricked her finger, they put their blood at the base of each Hawthorn. When it was finished Bella sucked Hermione's finger. "Shame did it hurt Pet?"

Hermione's fingers were tender but they felt better in Bella's mouth. "No- just a little."

"Shame, all better now." She whispered kissing the tip of each of Hermione's injured fingers.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?" Bella was wiping the tip of the dagger against her tongue.

"What's a Beltane Night?"

A smile spread slowly over Bella's face. "Did Andy tell you?"

Hermione nodded, "She said she wished she could be here for mine."

"That sweet girl." Bellatrix said, obviously touched for what Andromeda had said. "It's for you my beautiful girl. The whole night is just for you."

"But, what is it?"

Bella brushed Hermione's hair back, "It's when we are one with the goddess, when we bond ourselves to her."

Hermione melted at the words, that was why Bella had been waiting, why she refused Hermione's pleas when they made love.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione met Ron at the pub, his owl sounded urgent. She was a little surprised to see him there so calmly.

"What the hell Ron, you sounded frantic in your owl." Hermione said sitting down across from him. She had been at work when the owl came through, Tuesdays were always hectic with updates on Fudge and the 3rd degree from Nymphadora the last thing she needed was drama from Ron.

"It is urgent Hermione." He said holding up two fingers for menus and beers.

"This doesn't feel urgent Ron and I have a lot of work to do." Hermione said, she was stressing a little about falling behind.

"I just- I need to say this ok and I need you to hear me out and listen."

Hermione sighed and sat back waiting.

"I love you. I have always loved you even when I was a stupid git in school and tried to make you jealous. I want us to try Hermione, we were so good together after the war ended, we were so happy."

Hermione was too surprised to speak.

"I love you Hermione. We can make a go of it. I'm full partner in the shop now and it's making money hand over fist. We can buy a house; we can make a life Hermione. You wouldn't even have to work."

"Ron I-" Hermione shook her head.

"Don't answer me now, just think about it. We could do it Hermione, our own place, kids. We could really have a good life. I would make a good husband. I love you."

"I don't love you Ron." Hermione said finally. There was no other way to say it, there was no way to let him down. "I tried Ron I did but I just- I just don't love you."

Ron looked surprised, this was not the answer he was expecting. He had been expecting Hermione to want to think about it, maybe give some reasons why they couldn't and then he would answer why they could.

"It's her isn't it?" Ron said, his hands in fists, his nostrils flaring.

"Ron-"

"Just tell me Hermione. If you don't want me then I deserve to know why. If you don't love me then who is it?"

Hermione rested her palms on the table, "I won't deny that I have interests elsewhere Ron." She hoped that would suffice.

Realization swept over Ron's face after a few minutes. "SHE'S A MURDERER!" Ron bellowed, everyone in the pub turned to look at their table.

"Would you keep your bloody voice down." Hermione hissed at him. The barkeep walked over to ask if everything was ok.

"Oh yeah everything is fine except my girlfriend here is in love with a woman who is a murderer." Ron spat out in disgust.

The barkeep looked from Ron to Hermione.

"It's fine, really, sorry, he's just having a bad day." Hermione said as the barkeep walked back wiping a glass with is towel.

"You keep your bloody voice down Ronald Weasley or so help me I will curse your stupid mouth off." Hermione said leaning over the table towards him. "You stupid git are you crazy."

Ron took the moment and pulled Hermione's to him, his lips pressed hard against hers, her hand locked behind her head to keep her there. Hermione kept her mouth shut screaming against the kiss. When he finally released her she smacked him soundly across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Hermione shouted as she stood, Ron held his face, a perfect handprint formed on his cheek.

The barkeep was over in a second, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave."

"No worries, I'm going." Hermione said grabbing her bag and wand.

Hermione stormed from the pub, her hand stung from slapping him, she didn't notice the men walking behind her.

"Ms. Granger." The taller man called. Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"This way please, the Minister would like a word."

Hermione looked at the ministry car, what the hell did Kingsley want now? Hermione got in the car but it wasn't Kingsley, it was Fudge.

"Afternoon Ms. Granger, care for some tea?"

Hermione declined, she had learned long ago to avoid drinking with enemies.

"Well then I'll get right to the chase, I have a problem Ms. Granger that I was hoping you could help me with."

"What's that Minister?" Hermione asked keeping her cool.

"You're little pet Auror seems to have a taken quite an interest in my goings on and I was wondering if you could tell me why."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I don't know what you're talking about Minister."

"Don't lie Ms. Granger."

"Sir I work for the Investigation department we don't work with the Aurors."

"Ah but Ms. Granger you do, you see, I have noticed Auror Lupin coming into your office every Tuesday for a month. Now, I also know for a fact that a certain auror has been seen around my home and office for a month. I put two and two together."

Hermione crossed her arms waiting for the Minister to continue. Oh Birch-Lock is going to love this.

"So you see Ms. Granger, having an auror hanging about is bad for business. Might make people hesitant to do business with me. I'm sure you will agree that rumours are a nasty thing once they get started." He handed Hermione an envelope. Merlin where was Birch-Lock when it goes all cop/bribe tv show.

"What's this?" Hermione said not opening it.

"A nasty little rumor Ms. Granger." Fudge smiled. "Go ahead, I'm sure you'll appreciate it."

Hermione opened the envelope, inside were several photographs showing Bellatrix and Hermione in Diagon Alley holding hands, whispering in each other's ears.

"So." Hermione said tossing the envelope with the photographs down. "These show nothing."

"Ah but what they imply Ms. Granger. The headlines, Investigator falls for Black. Nice ring to it don't you think? I imagine the repercussions on your job would be enormous."

"Fodder for the gossip columns." Hermione said still unconcerned.

"Oh there's more Ms. Granger." He showed her the final two photos, the one that hadn't been in the envelope. The kiss, in the floo network. "I don't think they'll need much a headline with this photo." Hermione watched the photograph of herself and Bella kissing and laughing. The next one was Bellatrix and Hermione in the garden. Their kisses and touches, Bella kissing her fingertips.

Hermione held her hand out for the photo and gathered them up with the rest.

"I don't have any control of the aurors office Minister."

"No but you can stop Birch-Lock from poking his nose into my affairs."

The car stopped, they were outside the phone booth for the ministry.

"Good day Ms. Granger. Feel free to keep those I have plenty more."

Hermione threw the pictures down onto Birch-Locks desk. She stopped short when she saw him already looking through his own stack.

"Really Granger? With Black? She's a murderer and your case."

"I know."

"You could have told me Granger; I have to find out like this?" He threw the stack down on top of Hermione's.

"I'm sorry sir." Hermione said not looking at him.

"It's fine Granger, I mean, it's not fine, you can't be on her case but, well legally it's fine."

"But-if I'm not on her case."

"You can't go to her house I know Granger. You've put me in an awful predicament."

Hermione felt herself falling, "I have to."

Birch-Lock looked at her, "You have to what? Go to her house? Yeah you should have thought about that before you fell for her."

Hermione shook her head, "No, no you can't."

Birch-Lock looked sorry. "Rules are rules Granger, it's a conflict of interest."

"Then I'll quit. Keep it so I can go there or I quit." Hermione repeated. "I don't care what you have to do but keep me on her case. I wrote her pardon I- I do her checks. I'm part of her case."

"Which is now compromised because of these pictures Granger. The first few are excusable but this last one. These are intimate moments Granger and not ones that I think you want in the public eye."

Hermione felt as if her heart were being pulled away, "But- no Birch, no. You can't."

"I could fire you for this Granger, I really should. You should have come to me."

"Why so you could have stopped me sooner?"

"No, so someone else could have done the pardon. You wrote it, you excluded visitors."

"So we'll write a new one." Hermione said desperately.

"It's a binding contract for two years Granger."

"No-" Hermione heard herself say again. "What am I going to do?"

Birch-Lock gave Hermione a hug, "I know Granger. I have spent the last hour trying to figure out what to do and I can't find a loop hole. Fudge knew exactly what he was doing."

Hermione broke out of the hug, "He said, he said he won't publish them if you stop. If you stop the investigation."

Birch-Lock looked at Hermione, "You want me to stop an investigation so you can see your girlfriend?"

Hermione sank back into the chair when Birch put it like that it sounded stupid.

"What if Bella gave you new information, would that change her pardon?"

Birch chewed on a toothpick, "She gave us everything."

"But you didn't reveal everything, what if we reveal something that nobody else knows and we rewrite the pardon?"

He shook his head, "It won't work Granger."

"Please, Birch." Hermione said, the words choking her in throat. "I can't- I can't lose her. We- Beltane." Hermione said, the weekend flashing in her mind.

"Beltane?" Birch-Lock asked frowning.

"Beltane Night." Hermione whispered.

Birch-Lock understood. "You were going to have a Beltane Night with Bellatrix." He said looking down at the photos.

Hermione nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellatrix laid with Hermione in her arms in the rented room at the Leaky Cauldron. They had until eight o'clock. She was speechless.

"But what if-" She started and Hermione shook her head.

"We could-" Hermione shook her head again at her.

"Quit." Bellatrix said finally.

"That doesn't solve anything." Hermione said

"Serve the gits right for doing this." Bella said her arms tightened around Hermione. "You said Fudge did this?"

Hermione nodded.

"Has he gone to the papers yet?"

"No, he sent me an owl saying I had a week to think it over." Hermione ran her fingers slowly up and down Bella's.

"So we have a week." Bella said, her heart was breaking. Hermione kept her sane in her cage. The only thing in her life she'd ever done right was being pulled away. She swallowed, "He's a business man, appeal to his greed." Bella remarked.

Hermione sat up, "Bribe him?"

Bella nodded, "In a manner of speaking. He wants the investigation called off why? Because obviously it cuts into his business dealings. Pay him off and the problem goes away."

"Bu the problem doesn't go away he doesn't want to be investigated. He'll just blackmail us again."

"We kill him." Bella said after a moment.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "What the fuck Bella."

Bella was not kidding in fact her face showed Hermione how serious she was. "Kill him."

"I don't think murder is the answer." Hermione said laying back down in Bella's arms.

"It is for Fudge." Bella responded with a sigh, "Ms. Black this is for the greater good do you understand." She mimicked Fudge's voice. "Yes Ms. Black I understand but in the long run it will save us." Bella wanted to scream, her head pounded. "Sometimes in war Ms. Black murder is the only way."

Hermione touched Bella's face gently to pull her back into the present. "We can't kill him." She whispered pressing her lips to Bella's.

"You don't have to do anything Pet." Bella said returning the kiss.

"Bella no." Hermione said pulling away.

"Pet, look at me." Bella said resting her hands on Hermione's cheeks. "You won't do anything; you will leave this to me."

"I-No Bella please." Hermione pleaded.

"I won't have you taken from me." Bella said, her eyes moving to memorize every contour of Hermione's face.

"We will see each other on Mondays and Tuesdays. The whole day." Hermione said trying to get the dark look out of Bella's eyes.

Hermione looked down at Bella's dark mark, it was faded for sure but never gone. She traced it slowly with her finger. "I can't, you can't Bella. They'll take you away forever."

"They'd have to prove I did it Pet, then they'd have to catch me."

Hermione's heart hurt in her chest, "Don't talk like this is scares me.

"Hush now, we've only a few more hours until I have to leave." Bella said pulling Hermione down onto the bed.

The story broke the following week. The photographs, all of them were front page news. Hundreds of letter poured into the Investigation Department demanding Hermione's resignation, demanding a retrial of Bellatrix Black, there were death threats from anonymous senders. All of those had been handed over to the Magical Law Enforcement. Several letters did show support, but those were few and far between. The Investigation Department released a statement saying that the validity of the allegations was false and that the relationship had begun some months after the pardon was signed. Rita Skeeter had a field day with exclusive interviews of students who confessed that Hermione had always been drawn to the dark side, some even claimed that Hermione and Bellatrix had been penpals while Bella was in Azkaban. A student claimed that Hermione had a fanclub in support of Bellatrix and was chosen as a child bride for Lord Voldemort. The stories went on and on.

Bellatrix frowned reading the stories with Hermione in their rooms at the Cauldron. "Well Pet I have to say I'm hurt; I never knew you had a fan club for me. I would have made a personal appearance just for you." She teased gently. Hermione found she could laugh and pulled the paper away from Bella.

"Really Bella?"

"Mmmm I would have climbed the tower to Gryffindor and-" She kissed the top of Hermione's breasts.

"And freed the damsel in distress?" Hermione said finishing the tale.

"No, I would have fucked the beautiful president of my fan club. You never need rescuing Pet."

This made Hermione laugh as Bella pushed the papers off the bed. It was early, just nine in the morning. They had hours together, Bella kissed Hermione's stomach.

"Bella, if we don't get this sorted-" Hermione started as Bella kissed her stomach again.

"Yes Pet."

"I won't have my Beltane Night."

Bella looked up from Hermione's waist. "I know Pet."

"I can't wait another year."

Bella looked at Hermione, her eyes soft and understanding, "We can do it next-

"No." Hermione said desperately. "No it isn't fair."

Bella moved so she was lying next to Hermione. "We have eons Pet." She said stroking Hermione's hair slowly. "We have so much time for that. There is no rush."

Hermione buried herself into Bella's hair. "I want it now." She said, the feeling of this not happening made Hermione feel as though she were falling into a deep well. Bella's hand moved to stroke Hermione's back.

"Oh Pet." Bella whispered kissing along Hermione's neck. "I want it to, so badly it was all I could do to hold on." She whispered.

"Does it have to be Beltane? Can't we have it on Samhain?" Her voice desperate.

"Samhain is for endings; Beltane is for beginnings." Bella said her hand moving to Hermione's waist. "We can make love on Samhain but, well not for what I want us to do. It needs to be Beltane."

"Why," Hermione asked, her frustration growing. "does it matter as long as it is on a magical day?"

Bella's eyes darkened slightly as she looked at Hermione. She pushed Hermione onto her back and was on top of her in a flash, her hand catching Hermione's and holding them tightly above her head. Hermione struggled lightly as Bella bound Hermione's hands to the bedpost.

"Then I'll take your virginity at Samhain." Hermione's breath caught at her words. She heard the anger behind it, Bellatrix was not smiling. "It's dark, not light like Beltane." She pushed her knee between Hermione's legs. "It marks darkness and endings; but really Pet, we're dark creatures aren't we?" Hermione struggled and felt the bonds grow tighter. "The goddess is not always about light is she my darling?" Hermione shook her head as she felt Bella pulling at her to take off the lacy underwear. "Why should a creature like me have something that is light hmm?" She nipped Hermione's neck. Hermione realized this was not a game.

"Bella-" Hermione whispered as Bella laid her wand to the side of the bed. The door was secured; nobody would be disturbing them. She watched Bella kissing down her body interlaced with bites. She wasn't scared she was just trying to pull Bella back into the present. This wasn't the first time Bella had been carried away in their bed.

Bella didn't look at Hermione, her mind was somewhere else, her eyes looking at ghosts. "No, " she said softly, her touches became softer though she still kept Hermione bound. Her lips still trailed along her soft curves. She placed a kiss against Hermione's clit, her tongue threatening to push into her opening. "We're bound to each other in light. We're not in the dark, we'll not worship the goddess in darkness." Bella said, before pushing her tongue inside Hermione.

Hermione woke up alone in the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, she had been crying in her sleep. She felt empty without Bella's arms around her. A week, she had a week before she could see Bella again and not in their cottage. She had bruises on her wrists from the night before, she smiled down at them. She would wait if she had to, wait for the following year for Beltane. She could wait, her heart ached but she would wait. Bella had left her with the 'naughty' book as she called it, the page opened to the Goddess Bond. Hermione read it now, carefully, what it meant, how it was done, the importance of the day being Beltane.

"Oh my love." Hermione whispered as she read about one of the spells that were involved, a spell that meant so much more than losing her virginity. A spell that meant so much more for their future. It had to be on Beltane there was no other way. Hermione shivered thinking of the previous night, the darkness in Bella's eyes, she enjoyed it, the bruises felt delicious on her wrists.

She grabbed her quill and some parchment. She retrieved a small glass phial from her bag. Pricking her finger, she dropped the blood into it, when she had enough she sealed it and began to write while sucking her finger.

My Bella,

I hope this is enough for what you need.

H.

She rolled it carefully in the parchment and sealed it up, opening her window Hermione waited for the owl. She still sucked her finger reading the book Bella had left. Her heart raced as she examined the illustrations again for the Goddess Bond.

Birch-Lock threw the picture down on Hermione's desk. The one of Bella kissing her in the garden.

"I got something Granger." He said glancing around the outer office before shutting Hermione's door. Birch-Lock had given Hermione his old office to give her privacy during this fiasco.

"You have the picture the whole world has seen. Great." Hermione said looking down at the picture.

"No I've been doing some thinking." He said and then paused waiting for Hermione's famous insults to fly. "Nothing?" He asked slightly disappointed. Hermione looked at him with a frown.

"What have you been thinking?" She asked, she couldn't spare with him on insults today.

"How did he get the pictures?" Birch-Lock asked.

"What do you mean someone took them." She said looking down at the picture again.

"Who took them?"

"I haven't a clue he probably has someone on his payroll to dig up dirt on anyone who threatens him." Why couldn't he have targeted Birch-Lock Hermione thought bitterly.

"Think Granger, your girlfriend's cottage is unplottable. The only people who know where it is were in that room and signed that pardon."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But-how?" Hermione said looking from the photo to Birch-Lock. "We're bound by secrecy."

Birch-Lock shook his head, "Bound to secrecy yes, we can't reveal her whereabouts however, because we know where she is we can go there, at least to the outskirt which is where this photo is taken from look at it. Look at the distance it is taken from."

Hermione felt like a bolt of lightning crashed into her. "Weasley."

"Percy Weasley." Birch-Lock said in a triumphant smile. "Think about it, he has the motive, the hatred, he'd want to ruin your life. He's too much of a Weasel to kill her. Bellatrix is deadly even without her wand at full capability. He'd want to destroy her and you."

"He was following me. The picture was from a day I had had lunch with the Weasleys. He followed me, he must have. That's- that's why Ron had lunch with me that week. He knew, he knew about the pictures. He gave them to Fudge, told Fudge we would be meeting at the Leaky Cauldron."

"The whole Weasley family would want us ruined."

"Yeah you left your boyfriend for her, you left the golden trio for the witch who nearly killed Ron's sister. You left him for the woman who tortured you. You'd rather bond to a murderer than-"

"I got it Birch." Hermione said holding up her hand. Hermione paced the room, the attack had felt so personal, so much more than investigating Fudge. He would threaten sure, but this, this photo had been a personal fuck you to Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

**A lot of logistics in this chapter for the case etc...Thank you all so so much for the reviews.**

 **ShashaLikaMusica you crack me up with your messages. :) Thank you all for the questions and feedback everyone. I promise the Goddess Bond will be shown and explained.  
**

Tonks frowned slightly, "I don't know." She said shaking her head. "Percy took the photos to what avenge Ron?"

Birch-Lock and Hermione looked at each other. "Well, we're not sure." Hermione said watching Tonks flip through the pictures again.

"Give me some time to work on this ok? I need some time to think." Tonks replied looking again at the photos. "Come back after lunch. I need to call in some favours, see what I can dig up."

Birch-Lock and Hermione left Tonks office and headed to the Ministry cafeteria. It wasn't a bad place to eat there was plenty to pick from and nice little cubicles that could be sealed off so occupants wouldn't be seen and disturbed. Birch-Lock and Hermione decided on splitting a pie and chips with some chocolate cake for after. After they were settled in their private cubicle Birch-Lock looked at Hermione's wrists.

"Accident?"

"Oh, um no." She said pulling down her robe sleeves to cover up the marks. A faint pink colouring her cheeks.

"Look Granger, I'm happy for you. I know you've been getting shit from the community at large but for the most part, I'm happy for you."

Hermione looked up at him surprised.

"Why so shocked, I like my people happy. Killed me to keep you from the cottage, if it were up to me I wouldn't have done it and well I'm sorry." He said before stabbing some chips with his fork.

"Thanks Birch. Really." Hermione said with a smile finally.

"So a Beltane night huh?" He said cutting the pie in half.

Hermione chewed a chip, "Well might have to wait."

Birch-Lock nodded as he placed Hermione's half on her plate. "Maybe, maybe not. I am still looking at some possible ways to get you reinstated. If Tonks can do what I think she can and this is going how I am hoping it will go, I'll have you back full time to your lady love in enough time for your Beltane Night."

"Why are you so open to helping Birch?"

He poured a little vinegar on his half of the chips. "Well besides the fact that I think there has been a total miscarriage of justice and I hate seeing your sad mug all over the office?"

"Yeah besides all that." Hermione couldn't help but feel a little hopeful.

"I have a soft spot for people who respect and remember the old ways enough to pay honour to them. Your Beltane Night, I could see in the pictures that you have Hawthorn and primrose planted. I assume you've bled them due to Bella kissing your fingers am I right?"

Hermione's mouth hung open slightly.

"Also I know that from the delicate way you are holding your left hand and the bandage on the tip that you've pricked your finger to continue the ritual even in your absence yes?"

"Are you reading my mind?" Hermione asked astonished.

"No, I'm an investigator, it's my job to notice every detail, besides, I used to bandage my fingers the same way when I was preparing for my Beltane Night."

"You had a Beltane Night?"

"Of course I did, I'm a Birch-Lock, my family takes great pride in practicing all the old magic."

"What- well what was it like?"

"My Beltane Night?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well a lot different from what yours will be, you're two women it's a whole different ritual, different spells. But the magic behind it is the same I reckon. It was amazing. I was the stag, Fiona, my wife, it was her night as well, was the virgin. We've been together ever since and every year we return to our Beltane bed. We've had all four of our children from Beltane."

Hermione was lost for a moment in his story. "We're going to do a goddess bond."

"My sister and her wife did that. Beautiful thing, as old as magic itself. Do you have a bondsman yet?"

"Not yet Bella is taking care of that." Hermione said remembering to eat her pie.

Hermione and Birch-Lock arrived at Tonks' office a little after lunch. Tonks was pinning up the last picture to her wall while eating a sandwich. "Close the door." She said taking a bite of her food and sipping on a pumpkin juice. "Take a seat." Hermione and Birch-Lock sat down, the information Tonks had displayed was impressive.

"Alright, this is what we know. The purple line is Fudges movements for the last month, up here to the left are Hermione's. You'll see on three separate occasions their lines converge. Fudge was obviously following Hermione's movements. Now the other lines are people I tagged that regularly meet with Fudge, Percy Weasley's line is green. I didn't think much of Percy going to Fudge as he used to be his personal assistant. But watch what happens after Hermione went to Diagon Alley with Bellatrix until the day we know the cottage photos were taken." From the Monday until Hermione's lunch at the Weasley home on the Sunday, Percy's line nearly always overlapped Hermione's line.

"He was following me?"

"Yes on Fudge's orders. If you note the only time his line leaves yours is to go to Fudge or to go home." Tonks replied.

"Now after Fudge picked you up at the Leaky Cauldron his line drops off of following you but Percy's does not."

Hermione watched as Fudge's line moves onto other things and Percy's stayed consistently following Her. "Why would he do this though, Fudge I mean. What does he gain?"

"Ah see that where this whole thing because a bit dangerous isn't it?" Birch-Lock said watching the new line forming on the map following Bellatrix through the shops, to Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. It had been there before, even when Bella was alone, the line had followed her from the beginning.

"Fudge can't get to Bella at her cottage and he is struggling to get her in the open. Bellatrix is clever, she's never isolated, alone yes but isolate, no never when she goes out. I half imagine my aunt knows she is being followed. She also never speaks on the floo and only uses her owl for post."

"So Fudge, knowing that Bellatrix turned him in essentially-"

"Thinks she turned him in, Bella's testimony is sealed, Fudge has no idea what she has said about him. Percy cannot tell him, thank Merlin, nor show him any of the documents due to the secrecy laws, however he can drop hints which is dangerous."

Hermione watched the line go to the outskirts of the wards around Bella's cottage and sit, waiting.

"Who is this person?"

"We don't know, every time we get close he or she apparates away faster than we can get there. We're on it Hermione."

"Does he mean to hurt her?" she asked walking over to see the pictures. There were new ones, "When are these from?" Hermione asked touching a photo of Bella on the beach alone sitting on the rocks and one of Bella working in the garden, a dome like structure built behind her that Hermione hadn't seen before.

"Those are from us; we've got her under twenty-four-hour surveillance. For protection." Tonks added after a moment.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked, worry crept in, her eyes flickering to the photos of Bellatrix around the map.

"Couple of options, Fudge is not only following Bellatrix, there are several other reformed death eaters that have this same trail on them. Our first option is arrest, trial Fudge, in order to do that we have to open the testimonies. Those testimonies are- well in a climate of trying to heal after this war would tear this community apart. Kingsley is hesitant, the involvement of this Ministry in the war- well let's just say Bellatrix wasn't the only one working directly for us. The indications are also there that Scrimgeour was also involved just as deeply as Fudge." Hermione noticed the former minister's picture on the wall for the first time.

"What are the other options?" Birch-Lock asked, he was impressed by Nymphadora's work on this. The cop drama lover in him was tingling with excitement by the old school map spread Tonks had rigged up.

"We move them all to more secure locations, increase the wards, limit movement. Lot of wizard hours, lot of upkeep."

"So essentially put them back into prison?" Hermione said, she didn't keep the disgust out of her voice for this option.

Tonks sighed and leaned against her desk, "It's for their own good Hermione. Until their pardons end."

"Any other options?"

"Yeah but most have been thrown out. They are not worth risking or really the public won't stand for it. I voted for the ones that have good behaviour to be released from their pardon but I was shut down by everyone. Literally, everyone."

"They're going to go with option one aren't they?"

Tonks remained silent. Of course, she couldn't say what had been decided, she had been able to explain without confirming.

"We need to fix secrecy laws." Birch-Lock said realizing how much Tonks had revealed without anything happening to her.

"My case in point, if the Weasley boy had 'discussed' option or ideas around Bellatrix or any of the others. Fudge has a lot of information that is dangerous and a lot of people he needs to disappear."

"But I still don't understand, Hermione didn't leave Ron until months after Bella's release."

"His uncles." Hermione said pointing to the photographs under Bella's picture of the Prewett brothers, Molly's brothers. "Ron was too young to have known them but Percy, Percy would have known them for years. Bellatrix killed them both, I think Percy just got more than he bargained for when he saw us in the garden."

The next day Hermione found herself sitting across the table from Bellatrix, Birch-Lock had conveniently given them the wrong time for the meeting which gave them about twenty minutes before everyone arrived.

Bella squeezed Hermione's hands, "Sorry about your bruises Pet." Bella said kissing the marks gently.

"I love them." Hermione said wishes she could embrace the witch, she refrained, it was costing Birch a couple of favours having Hermione still in the investigation for questioning.

Bela's eyebrow raised, "Mmm I can think of a few more fun things we could do. Ever play with knives."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Oh fuck-" Bella shook her head "Where was my head, of course you have." The echo of Hermione's scream gave Bella chills, she closed her eyes to the sound for a moment. She longed to make Hermione scream in a good way.

"What are you building? In the garden?" Hermione asked, her fingers entwining over and over again with Bellas.

"In the garden?"

"Mmmmmhmm. I saw it in a photo." Hermione kissed Bella's hand for a moment.

"Our Beltane bed."

Bella's smile made Hermione melt. How was she going to say goodbye at the end of this session? Bella watched the sad smile on Hermione's face.

"Look at me Pet."

Hermione felt her head go slightly hazy, she felt Bella's prodding, saw her smile. Bella pulled up images of the garden, their kisses, the library, their love making, their hours curled up whispering to each other, kisses against fingertips, the cozy baby section of the book store was the last image that Bellatrix gave her.

"It's all still there my love." Bella touched Hermione's cheek as she broke eye contact, Hermione was sorry to feel the loss of the connection. They could hear the voices in the outer office. Birch-Lock laughing loudly as a warning. Their hands parted and Bella settled herself back in her chair as the door opened.

Percy was not in the questioning, it was not unusual, there had been some in the past he had not been a part of. It was usually when the questioning had to do with his family. He was given the day to finish other paperwork.

"Before I answer anything I have a few deman- requests." Bella said thinking better of her words.

"You don't get to make requests or demands." Kingsley replied.

Bellatrix leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, she blinked up at the Minister as if bored and then looked around the room. There was silence for a moment, the clock ticked, a quill scratched, someone coughed slightly. Another minute passed, Tonks shifted in her seat, Hermione sighed, Bella looked at her nails. Another minute, Birch-Lock and Vance frowned at each other.

"Thank you for your time Minister." Bellatrix said and stood up.

"Sit down Ms. Black." Kingsley said, a slight growl to his voice.

"I really can't Minister; I'm here are a free witch to help in a case. I'm suddenly unable to remember anything of consequence other than what is already in the records." She had him, Kingsley couldn't compel a free witch or wizard to do anything and Bella knew it. She had spent the night reading her pardon and testing out each clause.

Kingsley sighed, "Please Ms. Black, take a seat."

Bella sat down looking at him, "My requests?"

"Will be noted." He replied looking to Hermione who had her quill out.

"Wonderful, so when they are approved we can meet again Minister."

Kingsley was dumbstruck.

"There are just three, very simple ones. First: Freedom of movement every day with the agreement I return to my cottage by midnight each night. Second: A house-elf, I have not violated one condition in nearly six months and I need a house-elf."

"You said there were three." Kingsley replied, Hermione could see him chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, third, the immediate removal of the restriction bindings on Ms. Granger to my cottage. The third one is not negotiable." Her last sentence tinged with darkness, her eyes fully on Kingsley as she said it.

"You've given us a lot to think over Ms. Black. We'll be in touch." Kingsley replied.

"Thank you Minister." Bellatrix said getting her cloak. She winked at Hermione and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella found herself at the same desk in the same room the following morning. Her head was swimming, the restriction was going to be lifted, for the 'greater good' nowhere else in her life had that phrase meant something as wonderful as this. Her first request had been negotiated down from every day to Monday through Thursday during the summer months and unrestricted during school except for Hogsmeade which was restricted on weekends the entire year. The Minister felt in the interest of public relations it was better that way. The new details of the pardon clauses would not be made known to the public as it may jeopardize the investigation. They had refused the request for a house-elf claiming that she could still influence a powerful magical creature that was not bound to the laws of the magical community.

Bellatrix unwrapped her ginger candy. "Yes he knew what it meant. He wanted fear in both worlds. He opened Azkaban to let the dementors out, it wasn't just when Sirius escaped. The images of the breakout were staged, we walked out Minister, full bills of health and unrestricted access to our vaults." Bella leaned forward, "Minister the day after I 'escaped' Azkaban I walked into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a fire whiskey and not one person bothered me."

Kingsley looked surprised by this information, his aurors- he seemed to realize before he spoke, his aurors were taking orders from Fudge at that time.

"And how often was the Minister in contact with Lord Voldemort?"

Bellatrix frowned thinking, "You'd have to ask Lucius that, he was the messenger boy, for Scrimgeour as well."

"But he was in contact with him?"

"Of course."

"And Albus?"

"Knew everything."

"The night at the Ministry when Sirius Black died?" Kingsley asked.

"We were tipped off by Snape. He told me where to go, that the children had left Hogwarts and were in route. If he hadn't, well we wouldn't have known they were there until it was too late."

Hermione's hand went to her stomach for a moment, she remembered the pain, Bella glanced at her for a brief moment and frowned.

"What were your orders?"

"Get the prophecy."

"Anything else?"

"Don't leave any witnesses."

"Did you question the orders?"

Bellatrix looked at Kingsley, "Of course, I asked the Minister if he understood what he was asking me to do."

"And what was his answer?"

"Of course Ms. Black, but think of the greater good it will all be over soon. These children have caused enough trouble for this ministry already. If Potter were to die tonight it would all end. The world would have peace."

Hermione gasped quietly.

"But you didn't follow orders?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm not in the habit of killing children Minister."

"And then what happened?"

"I told Lucius we had to get the prophecy, reminded him we're not about killing children. It got out of hand." Bella sighed, her hands pressed hard into her lap. "I had to I-" She sighed again, her fingers twisted together. Her eyes stayed focused on her hands. "If I hadn't- Harry Potter would have been killed that night. That is what the Minister wanted. He wanted Potter dead and his friends. All wrapped up in a neat little package. All dead, a tragic accident in the department of mysteries where of course nothing would be investigated because it is the department of mysteries." Bella removed the silver strand with the wand tip and placed it into a phial to be checked over to prove her words. She slumped in the chair.

"Let's take a break to examine." Kingsley said standing from the table and taking the phial. The rest of the group stood except Hermione and excused themselves from the room. When the door closed she went to Bella and covered her hands. They were ice cold.

"Bella-" Hermione whispered.

Bella's eyes were looking past her hands, "I could have killed you." She whispered after a moment, her eyes focusing now to look at Hermione. "I could have-" She stopped, her eyes watery from unshed tears. "You could have been gone, in a second you could have been gone."

Hermione squeezed her hands, "But I'm not, I'm here because you didn't follow orders Bella."

Kingsley sent food for them, Hermione and Bella ate in silence in the room. There were others being questioned that day, their stories compared to Bella's to form a bigger picture. Bella took ages to finish her food, by the time she had taken her last bite Kingsley and the others had returned.

"Just a few more questions Ms. Black." Kingsley said, his voice seemed kinder than it had been that morning. Had he seen something in the memories?

"Your husband-" Kingsley said and Bella lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Is dead Minister." Bella said frowning.

"Yes Ms. Black, by your hand?"

Bella sighed and glared slightly. "By Remus Lupin."

"Was your husband aware of your allegiance?"

"No, he served the dark- Tom until the end." Bella said correcting the name she called Voldemort.

"You have no heirs Ms. Black?" Kingsley asked checking a scroll of parchment.

Hermione frowned at this and Bella glared again at Kingsley.

"I have no living heirs Minister." Bella said not meeting Hermione's eyes. Kingsley wrote something on the parchment quickly.

"I apologise Ms. Black." Kingsley said in a gentle voice, "there was, misinformation in my files." Kingsley truly looked sorry for the question.

Bellatrix said nothing to his apology but simply glared at him.

They spent their first night together wrapped up in a blanket by the fire. There was no conversation, soft moans and sighs carried on the night wind, the only light came from the fireplace. A lone figure watched the cottage unable to get closer than the wards allowed which had been extended considerably. He saw two shadows moving earlier in the evening, Hermione was there, he knew it. As he turned to leave he came face to face with Nymphadora Tonks, her wand tip glowing.

"A bit far out from the Burrow Ron." Tonks said

Ron said nothing, he handed his wand over without question.

"How did you find this place?" Tonks asked searching his pockets.

"Percy showed me." Ron said after Tonks had finished patting him down.

"So you weren't just out here for a walk tonight?" Tonks asked binding his hands.

"She killed my uncles." Ron said as Tonks kept her wand trained on him.

"Maybe so but that was a different time Ron and a different person."

"No Tonks she's still just as evil. I see her out there, the spells she does in her garden. The potion ingredients she buys. I saw her in Knockturn Alley Tonks. She met someone there and he gave her a package."

Tonks sighed "Save it Ron." And with that she stunned him to apparate back to the Auror offices.

Hermione stroked Bellatrix's hair, Bella was laying on her side looking out at the waves as they sat on the blanket together in the sand.

"Her name was Carina." Bella said, her fingers trailed slowly in the sand. "She never cried." Bella said gently and swallowed. "I got to hold her for a few minutes but- well I almost died so, they had to take her to help me. I didn't see her again after that." Bella rolled over and looked up at Hermione. "I'm sorry I never told you about her dearest."

Hermione looked down at her, "You didn't have to."

"I don't want secrets between us, ever." Bella sat up to look at her. "I've spent so long with secrets Hermione, please."

"We won't my love." Hermione said brushing her lips to Bella's "I'm so sorry about Carina."

Bella pressed her forehead to Hermione's "I'm not, she was too good for the world that followed. For the person-" Bella swallowed, "For the person I was to become."

Hermione nodded, her sorry was not rebuffed but that Bella had peace about the child that she had lost so many years ago.

"Come, I want to show you something." Bella said pulling Hermione to her feet.

Bella kept her hands over Hermione's eyes until they were in the doomed room. "Ok, you can look now." Bella said stepping back watching Hermione's reaction.

Hermione's eyes opened and her mouth fell open slightly. It had been much too dark to see last night and Bella had avoided the garden with her that morning. The Hawthorns had grown magically in her absence to form a flowering canopy above their heads. Flowering vines of Jasmine crept up the walls and scented the room, the primroses seemed to have duplicated at an alarming rate. Flowers surrounded her, tiny fairy lights were set among the branches that Hermione knew would glow at night. The roots of the hawthorn had fused to form a raised section of the nature made room. There were notches in the trunks of the hawthorns that would be used to hold candles on the night of Beltane. Hermione turned in a slow circle, she could see all the intricate details that were carved into the trunks of the hawthorns.

"Bella." Hermione whispered, tears rose in her eyes. What her lover had been making made Hermione want to sob. She was afraid to move for fear of spoiling it, the fragrance of the flowers was delicate, it touched her nose and reminded her of something she couldn't place. A place somewhere in her ancient memories of the Earth.

Bella watched her closely for her reactions to the room, soft green light dappled into the room from the sunlight through the leaves. Hermione could imagine it at night with the candles and the fairy lights above them.

"It's not finished, it still needs a few touches here and there. And the bed of course." Bella said, her fingers stroked the jasmine as she came up behind Hermione and hugged her close.

"This is our Beltane bed." She whispered in Hermione's ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forgive this chapter, it is needed to wrap up logistics and the case against Fudge. I do hope the next and final chapter makes up for it.**

The Daily Prophet arrived the next morning, the big headline read that Fudge had been arrested along with several members of his staff including Percy and Ronald Weasley. The details that were 'leaked' revealed Fudge's orders to have Harry Potter killed in order to broker a deal with Voldemort.

"Oh Bella." Hermione said reading the section about Percy. "I have to go."

"Go, go where?" Bella asked turning the page to read the rest of the article. Thankfully her name was not mentioned.

"I need to go see Molly and Ginny." Hermione said getting out of bed and pulling on a shirt.

"What- why, they nearly ruined us Hermione, have you forgotten?" Bella said staring at Ginny in disbelief.

"I haven't forgotten Bella but- well I care about Ginny and, well Molly was trying to protect me. I just-" Hermione stopped short seeing the look of fury on Bellatrix's face.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, "Ginny didn't do anything to us Bella."

"She didn't have a chance to Hermione, you didn't tell her about us, if you had she would have been just like them." Bella spat the words in disgust. "Blood traitor trash." She was instantly sorry.

Hermione stood up quickly, "Really, and what am I Bella?"

"I didn't mean that Pet." She said quickly trying to pull Hermione back to the bed. "Please. I didn't."

Hermione pulled away from her. "What am I Bella?" Her words heated.

"That's not fair Pet, I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh but I think you did." The hurt was obvious. "What am I to you?"

"Everything." Bella said, her voice gentle.

Hermione felt her anger drain instantly. Bella was right there was nothing she could do for the Weasley's if they even wanted to see her. Ginny had not responded to the last three owls Hermione had sent her, neither had Molly. They knew about Bellatrix obviously from the papers and Ron. She was not accepted anymore. She sat back down on the bed. Bella moved to her and kissed her hair, "I'm sorry Pet."

Hermione curled into Bella's arms, she started crying, and for a moment she wasn't sure why until Bella spoke, "You lost your family Pet."

The owl arrived shortly after breakfast from the Auror's office, it detailed the charges brought against Fudge and his entourage and which came from Bella's testimonies. They read over the charges and at the bottom it stated when and where Bella had to report for her testimony.

It was April when the trial started, Bellatrix sat next to Hermione, Harry on the other side of Hermione and finally Tonks. The press snapped photo after photo of the them sitting there, people craned their necks to get a look at them.

The chief Warlock thanked the crowd and reminded them why they were there. Instructed the spectators to hold their tongues when there was testimony going on. Bellatrix entwined her fingers with Hermione. They heard the charges being read for Fudge, the trials for his counterparts would be held separately.

Fudge was brought before the people, the chair's chains snaked around his hands. Bella's hand tightened against Hermione's for a brief moment, her breath catching in her throat. She trembled slightly, Hermione's thumb stroked gently against the side of Bella's hand.

Another chair was produced as the first witness was called, the Wizengamot had set up a rather large projection of the pensieve to reflect what was going on in the memory of the witness. Lucius was the first to testify, there was an hour of memories showing his messages back and forth between Fudge and Lord Voldemort, Lucius clarifying for each party and then going back and forth. The express order from Lord Voldemort to not kill Harry Potter, to bring him and his friends in alive. Hermione shivered when she heard her name on the lips of the dark lord.

"Perhaps the mudblood Granger will be of some use Lucius." Came his high thin voice. Hermione's fingers were so tight on Bella's hand that Bella lost feeling.

"But she is a mudblood my lord." Lucius replied.

"She is a talented witch Lucius; I am not so short sighted that I cannot see talent even in the dirtiest of blood."

"And the blood traitor?"

Voldemort waved his hand, "He is of no use to us, he is little more than a squib. And Lucius, if you bring them in alive, give the girl to Bella I am sure she will treat her with every kindness." With that there was a high cold cruel laugh.

The pensieve went dark. The press immediately began snapping photos again of the couple's reaction to Lucius' memories.

They sat through three more days of testimony until it was Bella's turn. Bella's eyes stayed locked to Hermione's as she took the stand. A breath escaped her as the chains did not move to snake around her wrists.

The pensieve reflected several memories of Bellatrix speaking to Albus Dumbledore and Fudge.

"The boy must be kept alive Bellatrix at all costs." Dumbledore said, Hermione recognized the meeting place as Godric's Hallow.

"And his friends?"

"Spare them if possible though there are casualties in all wars."

The memory faded into another, Bellatrix was standing in front of Fudge at the Ministry.

"The boy must be killed Ms. Black; this needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Albus wants him kept alive."

"Dumbledore is mistaken, if the dark lord has Potter this will end Ms. Black with the fewest lives lost possible."

"And his friends, the mudblood and the blood traitor?"

Fudge waved his hand indifferently, "Those three have caused enough headaches Ms. Black I highly doubt they will be missed by anyone other than their families. Make sure it looks like an accident for all three, let everyone think their own stupidity killed them."

The memory faded into another, Hermione's eyes widened as she heard her own screams reverberate through the chamber. Bella's whisper was heard through the chamber, "The cup is in my vault. I'm so sorry."

The memory faded again and the chamber was dark for a moment.

They asked Bellatrix several standard questions and she was free to take her seat with Hermione again.

"I love you." Hermione whispered as she took her seat.

"I love you too Pet." Bella whispered back.

The trial went on for another week; Bella was called back to the stand three more times to contest what Fudge had said. When the trial finally ended a rather sheepish Harry approached Bellatrix and Hermione in the atrium of the Ministry.

"I wanted to thank you Ms. Black." Harry said holding out his hand, "For what you did and the risk you took."

The courtroom was full to capacity as the verdicts were read for Fudge and each of his co-conspirators. Hermione and Bellatrix sat in the balcony, Hermione tried to meet Molly and Ginny's eyes but they refused to look up from their seat on the floor of the court.

"It's alright Pet." Bella whispered as Hermione sat back and the culprits entered. Percy looked terrified, Fudge indignant.

"Cornelius Fudge you are sentenced to life in prison at Azkaban for conspiracy to commit murder, threatening members of the wizard community, harassment of witnesses in the event to obstruct justice." The chief warlock declared, the crowd went wild, it took several moments for the noise to die down.

"Percy Weasley you are sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban prison for co-conspiracy, divulging confidential information and harassment of witnesses in the event to obstruct justice." Hermione and Bella heard Molly and Ginny cry out.

"Ronald Weasley you are sentenced to three years in Azkaban for the harassment of witnesses in the event to obstruct justice." Again the cries came from the ground floor.

Tears stung Hermione's eyes as Bellatrix hugged her closely. "Come Pet, lets go home." She whispered pulling Hermione to her feet.

Three days before Beltane, at breakfast, another letter arrived from the Ministry of Magic, it was thicker than the usual ones they received and addressed to Bellatrix. She ripped it open and read it:

 _Ms. Black:_

 _In light of your recent contributions to the conviction of Cornelius Fudge for conspiracy it is the understanding and agreement of this department that your pardon be rendered obsolete and as such no restrictions shall be placed on your person, wand or home effectively immediately._

 _Yours in Good Faith,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Inside the envelope was Bella's new paperwork as well as her wand.


	14. Chapter 14

**There are some elements taken from Beltane and Pagan ceremonies for weddings, the rest I made up to fit in the world of Harry Potter. There is no offense meant to any Pagans as I have total love and respect for that community. Thank you to everyone for all your comments, messages and reviews. For those who asked, no this is not the end for this AU of Bella and Hermione, some elements did not make it into the final version so they have been set aside for another story. I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

Andromeda helped Hermione pull her robes down, they were made of the softest silk and as green as spring. She guided Hermione to a chair and began to brush her hair, Bellatrix was away with Cissy preparing for the night to come.

"Are you nervous?" Andromeda asked as she began to braid thin plaits into Hermione's brown curls.

"Does it show?" Hermione asked, her heart was so loud in her ears she was sure that Andromeda could hear it.

"No love, I just know how nervous I was on my Beltane Night." She said beginning another plait.

Hermione turned to look at Andromeda, "What if, what if I don't know what to do?"

Andromeda pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead, "You've made love to her before Hermione."

"No I know, it's just…"

Andromeda hugged her from behind, "I know you're nervous, you don't have to be." Andromeda straightened and continued on Hermione's hair.

"Did you finish your tapestry?" Andromeda asked beginning the third plait.

"Yes, last night. Bella finished hers last week though I haven't seen it."

"Well no you're not supposed to. In fact-" Andromeda took the brush to separate the hair away, "You can't even see Bella until tonight."

Hermione smiled, she had spent the hours before dawn kissing Bella until right before the sun began to peak up. Cissy arrived to take Bellatrix away and Andromeda arrived to help Hermione.

"We're doing five or seven plaits?" Andromeda asked moving a little to catch the other side of Hermione's hair.

"Seven." Hermione said looking up at the mirror to see Andromeda's handy work so far.

"Lucky. It's going to be a clear night, perfect for Beltane." She remarked finishing the fifth plait.

Hermione took a sip of water; people would begin to arrive at sunset. She was shy and not sure of what to do with herself without Bellatrix by her side. Tonks was going to serve as her handmaiden so that put her mind at ease. Andromeda was to be Bella's. Her gown matched the same green colour as Hermione's though it lacked the white embroidery pattern down the front that denoted Hermione as the maiden.

Andromeda finished the plaits and began to add little flowers into them. When she finished Hermione stood and looked in the mirror. She was a vision of a Beltane maiden, her outfit a moving version of spring. Delicate white flowers had been embroidered along the front of the dress and ending at the hem. A vine of gold moved up the sleeves and ended underneath Hermione's hair.

"Oh my darling girl." Andromeda whispered pressing a kiss to Hermione's lips. "You're so beautiful." Hermione stared at herself, she'd never felt more beautiful than she did in this moment.

Andromeda led Hermione down to the beach at sunset, the guests had arrived and were seated, Ginny had declined the invitation but Harry had arrived along with many former Hogwarts students and teachers. Hermione saw Bellatrix standing at the cauldron with Narcissa by her side. The sight of Bellatrix took Hermione's breath away. Bella's black curls trailed down her back, tiny flowers decorated her hair similar to Hermione's. Her robes were as black as midnight, tiny stars decorated the fabric and shone in the light of the candles set up around her. A similar golden vine moved up Bella's sleeves to disappear under her hair. Her hands held the white embroidered tapestry similar to the one Hermione held. Tonks took her position at the cauldron when Andromeda and Hermione approached.

"Blessed be." Tonks said when Hermione joined Bella at the cauldron.

"Blessed be." Intoned the guests before taking their seat.

"We have come together on this most sacred night of Beltane to join together in the bond of the goddess Bellatrix Black and Hermione Granger."

Bellatrix looked at Hermione for a brief moment, her heart ached with the beauty of the woman standing next to her.

"While the bond joins these two women in the most sacred love of our maiden, our mother, our crone we are reminded that love binds us to one and love binds us to all."

"We are one. We are all." Intoned the guests.

"The sacred bond of the goddess requires the blood tribute of a maiden."

Hermione stepped forward, "I am the maiden of the goddess." Hermione recited holding out her hand to Andromeda. Andromeda pierced Hermione's finger with a silver dagger allowing three drops to fall into the cauldron. Red flames rose from the cauldron and rose into the night sky.

"May the blood tribute to the goddess grant you a long life of honour."

Hermione stepped back beside Bellatrix, their eyes met and Hermione melted slightly at how beautiful Bellatrix looked. The delicate flowers held tiny diamonds at the centre that caught the light every time Bellatrix moved.

"The sacred bond of the goddess requires the physical offering of a mother."

Bellatrix stepped forward, " I am a mother for the goddess." Narcissa took silver scissors and cut a piece of Bella's hair to put into the cauldron. As it burned, purple flames rose from the cauldron into the night sky.

"May the physical tribute to the goddess grant you a sacred bloodline."

Bellatrix stepped back, she longed to take Hermione in her arms, her soul was aching to touch her.

The sacred bond of the goddess requires the tribute of nature from the crones."

Birch-Lock stepped forward and handed Hermione and Bellatrix a flowering hawthorn branch.

The two women went together to the cauldron and dropped in the hawthorn branch. "We are the crones of the goddess." They said together as green flames rose into the night sky.

Birch-Lock returned to his seat, his fingers entwining with his wife.

"May the tribute of nature grant you wisdom in all matters."

Tonks stirred the cauldron seven times, the potion in the cauldron turned clear. Narcissa handed Hermione a silver goblet while Andromeda handed Bellatrix one made of gold. Bella and Hermione approached the cauldron and dipped their goblets in, the liquid in Hermione's turned gold while Bella's turned silver. They placed the goblets onto the stand behind them and held out their hands. Andromeda took Hermoine's tapestry and folded it over seven times. Narcissa took Bella's and did the same.

"As you are bound in the goddess you are bound in love. Love binds us to one. Love binds us to all." Tonks said as she wrapped the two clothes together and dipped them into the cauldron.

"We are one. We are all." Intoned the guests again.

When Tonks removed the two clothes from the cauldron they had fused into one cloth that had turned from pure white into gold. Bella and Hermione entwined their fingers as Tonks wrapped the cloth over their hands seven times.

"The maiden, the mother, the crone." She interned as she picked up the silver dagger again and pricked Bella's finger and held it over Hermione's goblet letting three drops of blood fall into it.

"The maiden, the mother, the crone." She interned to Hermione as she pricked her finger letting three drops fall into Bella's goblet.

Together the two women lifted their goblets to the moon. "We are one. We are all." Hermione looked in Bella's eyes, "Love binds me to you. Love binds me to all." With those words she drank from her goblet. Bella smiled and looked at Hermione, "Love binds me to you. Love binds me to all." As Bella took her sip the cloth that had their left hands bound together began to glow, Tonks moved her hand away from cloth as it began to melt into Hermione and Bella's skin. As it melted a vine of gold moved its way up their arms, it glowed against their skin and disappeared, the cloth was gone. The mark that had been left resembled a tattoo that matched perfectly in the moonlight.

"May the goddess bless you in love and light." Tonks said when the tattoo stopped glowing.

"Blessed be in love and light." Intoned the guests for the last time.

Bellatrix leaned forward and kissed Hermione deeply, the glow from the tattoo still warmed their arm. The guests cheered and the band started playing music. Tonks and Andromeda hugged Hermione while Narcissa kissed and hugged Bellatrix. The guests began to move in and hug and kiss the bonded women. Many of them looking at the tattoo that graced their arms. It was in that moment that Hermione saw Birch-Locks tattoo that matched his wife's. It showed on Beltane in the light of the moon, every year. Each tattoo was different for each couple but identical to their partners.

"Now the fun starts." Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear. "Almost time for the hunt." Bella grinned, kissed Hermione again and headed off to change her clothes.

"Come." Tonks whispered, "You're not in the hunt, you're the maiden."

Hermione's heart pounded. Beltane Night had begun.

The drums pounded into the night as the bonfires along the beach were lit. Hermione laughed and talked with her friends from school, they wall wanted to see Hermione's tattoo. The food and whiskey flowed, couple began to dance around the fires to the constant drumming. The hunt would begin at an hour to midnight, it wasn't a real hunt, it was ceremonial, the leader of the hunt was given the virgin while everyone else paired off with a variety of lovers.

"I always wanted a Beltane Night." Cho said leaning back in a chair sipping on her fire whiskey.

"Why don't you have one?" Hermione asked as she drank her butterbeer.

"I'm not a maiden am I." Cho said laughing, the fire whiskey taking effect. "I might have to indulge in Beltane festivities, maiden or not." Hermione laughed along with Cho. The night worn on, Tonks stayed with Hermione protecting her from would be suitors on the night of her Beltane. It was fun, the boys played their part in trying to woo Hermione away from her betrothed, Tonks proved an adequate handmaiden to 'protect' Hermione until the trumpet blasts to begin the hunt. On the other side, Narcissa and Andromeda were charged with keeping Bellatrix away from Hermione until after the hunt. It was a wild good time with Hermione and Bellatrix teasing one another across the bonfire. Shouting jokes and 'I love yous' to one another as the crowd grew more rowdy.

Precisely at an hour to midnight the trumpet sounded, Bellatrix emerged with the other hunters. They all appeared to be fierce warriors of old.

Tonks took Hermione with her to the Beltane Bed to prepare for Bellatrix' return. There was a small alcove for Hermione to bathe and change while Bellatrix was out in the woods competing for the prize. Tonks helped Hermione prepare herself in silence. She let down Hermione's hair, leaving in the plaits and flowers then undressed her. She stored the silk robes in the alcove and gave Hermione a white gown to wear. She dropped perfumed oil on Hermione's wrists and temples and gave her wine to drink. At ten minutes to midnight the trumpet sounded again signalling the hunt was over. Hermione heard the crowds cheering outside and the drumming beginning again. The beat had changed, it had slowed. The 'warriors' had returned and they were enjoying the spoils as they ate and drank some more.

Tonks pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips and let herself out of the alcove. Hermione heard Bellatrix enter the domed room. Her heart hammered in her chest despite the glass of wine. She took a breath and walked into the finished room. It took her breath away. Bellatrix stood in the center of the room, her hair was pulled back, her changed outfit was green and short. The same colour green that Hermione had worn earlier in the evening. She held a pair of stag horns in her hand as she watched Hermione enter the room in her white gown.

The candles were glowing along with the fairy lights. The bed, which Hermione had not seen until now was sitting on the raised area of the hawthorn roots. The vines of jasmine had climbed up the four posters and across the top to form a flowered canopy above the bed. Moonlight beamed through the opening in the top of the trees. Flowers lay thick on the ground and the bed. The perfume of the flowers mixed with Hermine's oils. She stood in the middle of the room waiting for Bellatrix to come to her.

Bella laid the stag horns down on a table and closed the distance between them. Her fingers pulled the ribbons apart across Hermione's breasts. She placed her hand on Hermione's chest and felt her heart. The tattoo from earlier in the evening glowed on both their arms. Bellatrix looked her up and down slowly, her dark eyes drinking in the sight of Hermione standing there. She took Hermione by the hand and led her to the bed.

Her mouth closed over Hermione's as she laid her back into the bed, Hermione moaned into the kiss as they sank into the impossibly soft bed. Bellatrix removed her robes and stood naked over Hermione's gown clad body. Hermione reached her hand out to trail across Bella's stomach ending between her legs. Bella closed her eyes to the touch, she needed to take her time as much as she wanted to ravish Hermione she held herself back.

Bellatrix leaned down and helped Hermione remove the gown, her beautiful perfect body lay bare before her. The golden tattoo went from their arms and over their stomachs a delicate gold vine with leaves and flowers that mirrored one another.

Hermione's eyes focused for a moment on the lights above her, her felt Bella's warm mouth moving across her body, gentle kisses that ended between her legs at her core. Bella moved off her and left the bed. She returned with their goblets from earlier and gave Hermione's hers. The golden liquid had returned as they both sipped it.

"Our love binds us eternal to make us one." Bella said drinking all but the last drops of the liquid.

"Our love binds us eternal to make us one." Hermione repeated doing the same. The remaining liquid was left for her as well.

Bella took the silver dagger from the nightstand, the one that she had used over and over to prick their fingers over the hawthorn trunks. She pressed her lips to Hermoine's fingers and then pricked it. "Your blood is my blood. Your love binds me to you." Bella's tongue flicked out to catch Hermione's blood on her tongue. Hermione repeated the gesture catching Bella's blood saying, "Your blood gives new live. Your love binds me to you." Their kiss sealed the final spell.

Bella laid the dagger to the side, Hermione saw the silver light against the entrance, the entire dome glowed silver as the moon reached the highest point above them. The candles and fairy lights faded until just their bodies were illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. They laughed hearing the cheers outside, their Beltane bed was sealed to all but them. No soul besides them would be granted access to the domed room after it was sealed with the moonlight.

Hermione laid back on the bed, Bella's fingers slowly moved over Hermione's body. "I love you." She whispered before kissing Hermione's stomach.

"I love you too."

Bella was a gentle as she could be when she entered Hermione, the gasp echoed for a moment in the room as Bella thrust into her. "I'm here Pet." She whispered as she thrust again. "Look at me." Bella whispered, her lips pressing kisses to Hermoine's neck. She could feel Hermione's nails in her back. She felt Hermione stretch, the blood stained the cloth beneath them. She opened her eyes looking at Bella, tears seeped from the corners of her eyes. Hermoine's mouth opened slightly in pain as Bella thrust again. Hermione's eyes opened even wider and Bella stopped, she lay inside her for a moment barely daring to breath.

"No-no don't stop." Hermione said, her fingers pulling Bella closer. "I'm ok." She said with a smile.

"It hurts Pet. It always hurts the first time." Bella said thrusting slower. Hermione nodded, the pain was less intense now. "Relax." Bella said moving down to kiss Hermione's breast. She felt Hermione's legs relax, "Good girl." Bella rolled Hermione over so she was straddling Bella's hips. "That's better Pet." She said, her hands on Hermione's hips rocking her forward. Hermione's eyes closed against the sensation, a smile played on her lips as Bella rocked her forward again. The drink from the goblet had finally taken effect to relax Hermione into their love making.

They could hear now the crowd outside getting quiet, the drumming continued as though setting the pace for their movements. Hermione felt dizzy as the music pulled her mind away, Bella pushed her down into the bed as her own drink took effect. Her teeth bit into Hermione's neck leaving delicate bruises. Hermione's nails dug into Bella's back as she begged Bella to go deeper into her body.

The act was desperate, the desire to consume one another. They couldn't get close enough, their bond tattoos glowing in the moonlight across their skin as though the vines tied them together and pulled them deeper into each other's souls. Hermione's mouth closed over Bella's, her nails drew blood as she desperately tried to get Bella closer. She could feel the pressure building through them, they couldn't speak and all at once they were nothing and everything. Their bodies seemed to float above the bed, the silver of the moon faded as it passed over their Beltane bed. Their desperate act slowed to kisses, touches, soft moans. Hermione felt Bellatrix fade from her body slowly as they floated back down to the bed.

Bella pressed a kiss to Hermione's sex and wiped the blood away with the cloth. The white cloth that was a combination of their earlier tapestry. She held it up to show Hermione before she carried it to the entrance of the domed room. The silver dagger in her hand to pierce herself once again, Bella's blood mixed with Hermione's on the tapestry. Tonks would be waiting for it; the cloth was to be added to a separate incantation that did not involve either Bellatrix or Hermione.

She returned to the bed with a bowl of warm water and a towel. She silently washed away the rest of the blood from Hermione's body, her lips pressing kisses against the bruised tender flesh. Hermione rose after a few moments and wiped away the blood from the scratches on Bella's back. Together they took the bloodied water to the base of the largest hawthorn and poured it out. The trunk glowed silver and then faded. The candles and fairy lights lit up again and then they spoke.

"Did I hurt you Pet, are you sore?" Bella whispered, her arms wrapped around Hermione in the bed. Their tattoos were fading as the moon sank lower.

Hermione tightened her grip and laid against Bella's chest. "A little. I feel bruised" She said, the warmth of Bella's arms around her felt more amazing than ever before. So many times they had held one another talking like this, but this, this was something else.

"Was it worth all those sweet months of torture?"

Hermione lifted her head and laughed at Bella's words. "Yes."

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"How does it work? The spell I mean, for you."

Bella laughed and kissed Hermione's mouth and stretched, "Remember how Tonks gave you the wine and I gave you the goblet?"

Hermione nodded.

"They were laced to relax you."

"And your one?" Hermione asked taking each of Bella's fingers and kissing them in turn.

Bella smiled, "The opposite, I become the stag, it's an ancient spell. That's why I wanted the goddess bond."

Hermione continued to kiss Bella's fingers, she had read about the goddess bond enabling two women to have children.

"But how does it work, I didn't see anything." Hermione said looking at Bella curiously.

"Some things aren't seen." Bella said as she pulled her fingers away from Hermione's mouth to pull the blankets away.

"Come my Pet, there is still darkness." She kissed her way down Hermione's body, her mouth pressed gently against her lost virginity.


End file.
